


lost without you

by lustsick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line are bffs and i love them sooo much, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, confident gay meets confident gay x100, lots of zodiac sign mentions bc im a leo and jaemin is a leo so i just wrote myself ha :/, markren, so somewhere in between that hyuck becomes a panic gay lmao, warning: emetophobia right at the beginning!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/pseuds/lustsick
Summary: “We’re friends—“ Donghyuck chokes out, but he leans closer to the touch anyway.“—best friends,” Jaemin corrects him before he leans in and places his lips on Donghyuck’s.





	lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> mel is back w the superior hyuck ship (I’m serious I love them) hdhshs thank u zoo for beta-ing for me again! she's the best beta ever (but u didn't hear it from me :/) also just another super thanks for all my mutuals on twt that supported me??? you know exactly who you are and I just wanna say thank you<333  
> 

“Open the door, Jeno!” Jaemin’s obnoxiously drunk voice rips through the air like a terrible cut of misery. He bangs on their shared bathroom at 2 am, fist beating down the door with every single syllable. “Dammit, Jeno Lee!” He sounds aggravated when he hears the sound of Jeno vomiting on the other side of the door and into their toilet.

 

Donghyuck slips out of his room then, completely changed from his party clothes and endowed in something comfortable. He shoots an unimpressed look at Jaemin when he catches his friend gag, “I told you to stop at five shots, didn’t I?” He leans against his door frame, staring at Jaemin with pursed lips.

 

“Were you worried about me, honey?” Jaemin has the nerve to teases with a smirk, cooing when Donghyuck blinks back at him with the beginnings of an annoyed look.

 

Donghyuck scoffs, “Not really, I just don’t want you to puke on me—“ He points down to his all white vans that are in good shape. “—these bad boys are new.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes are hazy from all the alcohol he’s consumed, but he still springs his middle finger up at Donghyuck. The latter only smirks at Jaemin’s misery when the drunk boy turns over on his heels and rushes to the opposite side of the living room where the shower and sink are located. Renjun emerges from his and Jaemin’s shared room to see his roommate brush past him and jump into the shower, hunching over and puking everywhere. Renjun screeches in anger and roughly reaches for the door, slamming it shut as Jaemin empties his stomach.

 

“Fucking gross,” Renjun pinches his nose, shutting his eyes tight in annoyance as he hears Jaemin gag loudly again.

 

There’s a pause and Jeno gags from the opposite of the living room, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Fucking lightweights,” He agrees as he seethes back because he knows after this they’re both going to go to sleep without cleaning after themselves.

 

Renjun and Donghyuck both share a look when they hear a flush from the bathroom and the sound of the sink running on both ends. They both know they’re going to have to clean after Jeno and Jaemin tonight because if they don’t, the whole fucking suite will stink of puke. Jeno and Jaemin also aren’t in stable enough positions to clean after themselves as well, it’s really a given. So Renjun groans so loud fucking loud, Donghyuck is almost sure that their next door suitemates might have heard him through the walls. Renjun only walks over to grab the cleaning supplies from the corner of the living room and kindly—not really—tosses some lysol to Donghyuck with pursed lips.

 

They can’t complain, just last week Renjun and Donghyuck were the ones hunched over the sinks of their dorm. So the two boys hold their breaths, Renjun cleans after Jaemin and Donghyuck takes care of Jeno’s mess. College isn’t college without drunken memories like this, if you haven’t been hunched over your sink and puked the memories of a good night out, you haven’t truly lived. Donghyuck’s only been here for three weeks and he’s already spent his past week bent over the sink, so the thousands of dollars for tuition are somewhat worth it.

 

* * *

 

“How are my favorite freshmen doing on this holy sunday?” Mark, their sophmore friend, comes by their study table in the library with Yukhei and Jungwoo following closely behind him. He’s got a bright smile on his lips and a yeti cup with some coffee inside. He looks totally fine, Donghyuck can hear Jaemin grumble off to the side at that.

 

Mark comes up and does a handshake with Donghyuck, a friendly smile on his lips when the rest of the boys nod their heads at him in acknowledgment. Donghyuck scoffs at that weird ass question once it’s resgistered because just twelve hours ago, Mark was mixing red bulls with vodka, dancing on a table shirtless. He’s pretty sure Mark was doing body shots off some random junior too, he’s acting completely innocent now and Donghyuck just finds it amusing. He’s also known Mark since high school so this kind of shit doesn’t surprise him, he just continues to read his functional biology book as Renjun conversates with them, a faint smirk on his lips as Mark flushes at the attention Renjun gives him. Donghyuck doesn’t point it out, but he sees it and he wonders if this was a development from last night too.

 

Jaemin pulls his shades down just a bit to reveal his dark circles which Jungwoo laughs at, “I puked a lung out, what the fuck was even in those shots, Yukhei?”

 

Yukhei flashes a cheeky smile at him, “Couldn’t tell ya, last night was a blur,” He joins Jungwoo in a laugh, Jaemin rolls his eyes and slips his shades back on.

 

“Donghyuck and I had to take care of dumb and dumber last night,” Renjun jabs his thumb at Jaemin, who is sitting right next to him on the four person table. Jaemin winces at the jab, rubbing the spot with a pout and shutting his psychology book.

 

“I threw up three times,” Jeno touches his throat on instinct, pushing down a bit at it because of how sore it is from straining. “Also, I made out with some girl and I’m pretty sure she was on something.” He tries to recall his memories but nothing really comes to him, he slumps back in his chair in defeat.

 

“Freshmen,” Jungwoo clicks his tongue with a smirk before leaning closer to them. “Alright, so next weekend Doyoung invited me to a Sigma Ncity party, are you in or out?” He raises a brow at the four boys with an expected look.

 

“It’s on Friday,” Yukhei comes closer and sits on the edge of the table, pulling out his phone and showing them the virtual flyer. “It’s a throwback party so we’re going to go the local thrift to pick up some vintage shit.”

 

Jeno looks unconvinced, eyes shooting over to the three other boys at the table for their input. “I guess I could use a detox after I fail my algebra test,” Renjun shrugs his shoulders, and Donghyuck concludes that Renjun is most likely going to get shitfaced this time around.

 

“I don’t have anything really but I’m down,” Jaemin hums, grabbing a water bottle from his backpack.

 

Yukhei turns to Donghyuck then with expected eyes, the latter also can’t help but shrug. “Count me in,” Donghyuck replies before turning back to his book.

 

Jeno clasps his hands together in agreement and Mark lets out a long, “ _Nice,”_ before his phone vibrates in his pocket. He shows Jungwoo and Yukhei the text before turning over to the four freshmen, “Alright, I’ll catch you dudes later. We should have lunch tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Renjun answers for them and Mark smiles once more.

 

Before he leaves, he taps Donghyuck’s biology book to force him to look up at him, “Text me sometime bro, miss hanging out with you and the rest of the guys.” Mark’s always been a soft dude so Donghyuck scoffs and pushes at his shoulder, but nods anyway to please him.

 

With that, Mark, Yukhei and Jungwoo walk away from their table.

 

“How did you have a crush on him?” Jaemin takes off his shades with quirk of his lips, pearly whites peaking in to tease Donghyuck. “He’s so fucking straight—it physically _pains_ me everytime he says bro.”

 

Jeno snorts and pulls out his phone, “From a straight male’s perspective, Mark is pretty cool. He’s a bro, you know?” He looks up at his friends and Renjun literally laughs in his face.

 

“From a straight male’s perspective,” Renjun mocks Jeno which causes their favorite local hetero—who knows really—to flush at the comment.

 

Donghyuck finally pulls away from his biology book, pursing his lips at Jaemin’s teasing glint. “Fuck off, I was fifteen and going through puberty, I thought Mark was hot shit.” He snorts at himself for the truth and Jaemin eats that up.

 

“I’m sure his bowl cut was hot,” Renjun agrees with a sympathetic look and Donghyuck flashes the middle finger at him.

 

“You can’t forget the collection of swag snapbacks Mark wore everyday sophmore year,” Jeno joins in on the joke and Donghyuck actually shoves him since he’s sitting next to him. Jeno almost falls over, but he catches himself with his hands, mumbling, “What the fuck, hyuck.”

 

“Like I said, I was fifteen and having a crisis,” Donghyuck shrugs once again, trying his best to not let the other’s know how embarrassing that is for him. If he showed any sort of signs of embarrassment, he knows Renjun and Jaemin would literally become predators against a prey.

 

Jaemin snickers, “You’re so gay.”

 

Donghyuck catches his eyes from across the table, having the luxury of sitting right in front of Jaemin. He remains silent, but he raises a brow, a smirk on his own lips. Jaemin of all people shouldn’t be talking when he’s never even made it to second base with a girl before. Jaemin is extremely comfortable in who he is, so is Donghyuck but he’s at least kissed a girl back in middle school, something he’s not sure Jaemin has done. Not to give himself more credit, but he also had the chance to put his hands on Yeri’s chest (she was fully clothed and he was curious) junior year of high school.

 

“Oh?” Donghyuck challenges Jaemin and his best friend flashes his teeth at him, pursing his lips in to blow him a quick kiss.

 

Donghyuck kicks him under the table.

 

* * *

 

They haven’t even been here for an hour and Renjun is already spiritually gone. No one tells him anything though because he passed his algebra test with an ninety-five and he keeps yelling in everyone’s face that he is in fact god every two minutes. Jeno is completely free of any intoxication, so he has to stay glued to Renjun’s side all night because the latter is taking shot after shot when no one is watching after him. He almost disappears with Sicheng for a moment to probably make out like he usually does, but Jeno doesn’t let him go far from fear of the trouble he’ll cause.

 

Donghyuck is barely on his second cup of jungle juice, but he knows very well that he’s not sober because his mood skyrockets. He suddenly has the urge to make out with Yukhei when they talk for a whole ass minute in the kitchen, so he knows it’s only a matter of a few minutes and perhaps two shots, he’ll be just as gone. Jaemin is floating around him and he’s shitfaced, Donghyuck knows because Jaemin gets really fucking clingy—on top of his normal clinginess—when he’s intoxicated. Jaemin usually clings to Renjun or Jeno though, but tonight Jeno is preoccupied with making sure Renjun doesn’t do something he regrets and ends up on twitter because he’s a dumbass like that.

 

“Donghyuck Lee,” Jaemin slurs, swinging a heavy arm around Donghyuck’s neck. “My best friend, my buddy, pal…” Jaemin sings into his ear with a dumb bright smile, eyes disappearing as moves in closer to nose along Donghyuck’s nose in an innocent manner before pulling away. “My favorite!”

 

Donghyuck sets his drink somewhere blindly, smiling back because he’s drunk and he can’t feel the weight of Jaemin’s body on his. “You’re mine too!” He replies back and Jaemin cutely whines, throwing his other arm around Donghyuck’s neck until he’s got him locked in his hold.

 

Donghyuck, on pure instinct, let his hands settle on Jaemin’s hips as he looks at his drunk best friend with a laughter bubbling in his throat. “Am I really?” Jaemin questions, tilting his head to the side rather cutely. “Jeno and Renjun’s too?” He bothers him further, Donghyuck rolls his eyes at the sap.

 

“Yes,” Donghyuck places a hand on his heart and agrees, he wholeheartedly means it.

 

They had the luck to meet each other in high school. Although, Donghyuck had grown up with Mark, and the latter was still very much one of his good friends, his best friends were actually three dumbasses born the same year as him. They had been in his same homeroom, and while Mark was off becoming best friends with Yukhei, Donghyuck was roped into this friendship. He actually didn’t mind them at all though, Jeno was sweat and understanding, Renjun matched his level of dumb and Jaemin had the actual confidence to challenge anyone. They were like a four part puzzle piece, Donghyuck would feel incomplete with one of them missing, doesn’t matter how close he is with Mark. The four of them were something else, an amazing teamwork and Donghyuck never wanted it to be ruined.

 

“Dude,” Jaemin breathes out and he leans forward to brush his nose against Donghyuck’s once more. “I love you so much—I love you guys so much,” He confesses, the words ghosting along Donghyuck’s lips. He moves his face back, his eyes look watery and Donghyuck instantly moves one hand up to pat his back.

 

“Bro,” Donghyuck replies, licking his dry lips as his own eyes water a bit. He moves one hand in circles behind Jaemin’s back, “We love you too,” He chokes out and Jaemin instantly throws himself on Donghyuck in a tight hug.

 

Donghyuck hugs him back tightly, too drunk to care that they’re filming a melodrama in the middle of the Sigma Ncity frat house living room. People are staring at them oddly, but they piece that they might be freshmen so they let them be. Donghyuck—no matter how drunk he might be—was ready for a fight if anyone dared to make fun of them. Jaemin was a fighter too, and he’s certain Renjun would come stumbling over if he need to—Jeno ready as well.

 

Apart from that, no one bothers them so Donghyuck holds Jaemin tigheter in his hold. It had been harder to open up with Jaemin of all of them, but character development is real and here Donghyuck is, hugging a crying Jaemin tight as he cries himself. They’re a drunk mess, but Donghyuck doesn’t give a damn, crying over some pop song is the mood tonight. Donghyuck’s usually a wild drunk like Renjun, but Jaemin affects him easily and Donghyuck can’t help but get wrapped into his best friend’s tendencies.

 

“Hey guys—“ Jeno comes by, or rather he has Renjun in a chokehold as he drags him towards them. “—oh what the fuck?” He releases Renjun from the chokehold in shock, causing the other male to fall on his ass in a whine. “Are you guys ok? Did someone—“

 

Jaemin releases his arms from Donghyuck’s neck and turns to Jeno, “I love you guys so much,” He cries as he throws himself on Jeno, knocking the boy down to floor where he engulfs both Jeno and Renjun.

 

Renjun laughs and hugs Jaemin back tightly while Jeno leans into the hug. Jeno is completely sober but he has the biggest, drunkest smile on his lips when he looks at Jaemin and Renjun. The three of them on the floor, sitting up and hugging, they look like total fucking idiots. Donghyuck would be embarrassed if he was sober, but right now they just look cute and he can’t help his own smile that forms on his lips. These are his best friends, as dumb as they can be or as annoying, these are his buddies. College wouldn’t be college without them, Donghyuck loves their dumbasses so much.

 

Jaemin looks up at him with a smile on his lips, his eyes are shining and he spreads his legs a bit, wiggling his brows. “You’re spot is here, Lee.” Is what he says and Donghyuck instantly drops and joins them on the floor, throwing his body over Jaemin’s and completing the circle.

 

They laugh for a long time and they’re pretty sure Doyoung is never going to let Jungwoo invite them again, but Donghyuck can’t be bothered because he’s never been happier. Besides, they’re the life of the party, Alpha Sigma Ncity wishes they had a brotherhood as strong as them.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck’s alarm is going off on his nightstand and he would like to shut the fucking thing off, but he really can’t move and he’s way too exhausted to wake up now. “Jeno, turn my alarm off.” He doesn’t open his eyes and blindly calls out for his roommate.

 

He hears Jeno groan across the room before he goes back to snoring, Donghyuck grumbles. “Fuck,” Someone says behind Donghyuck, their hot breath fanning against his nape. “Turn that shit off, hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes snap open when he feels Jaemin press his forehead to his the start of his spine. He looks down and finds himself still in last night's clothes—thank god—and Jaemin’s arms tightly locked around his stomach. He was momentarily scared that they might have been naked or something, but they’re very much clothed which Donghyuck sighs in relief at. Well, that explains why he couldn’t really move, Jaemin’s got a good, tight hold on him. He wonders how they even ended up like this, Donghyuck as the little spoon, while Jaemin wraps himself around him. How the fuck did Jaemin even end up in his room? He knows Jaemin is clingy, but the guy loves his bed and refuses to sleep anywhere else but in his own.

 

Donghyuck forces his arms out of Jaemin’s tight hold and reaches for his nightstand, blindly grabbing his iphone and shutting off the alarm. “Stop moving so much, I’m trying to sleep.” Jaemin gripes, nosing at Donghyuck’s hair as his eyelashes flutter.

 

He jolts himself off his bed in an instant and away from Jaemin’s hold, watching the way the boy stirs up on his bed in annoyance. “What the fuck was that for?” Jaemin snaps at him, holding his head in pain from a headache that’s coming on.

 

“How did you even end up here?” Donghyuck decides to splutter and Jaemin squints at him in confusion. Jeno snores off to the side and Jaemin snaps his attention there, narrowing his eyes before looking down and realizing he’s in Donghyuck’s bed instead of his own.

 

“Oh,” He replies dumbly before he shrugs and throws his feet over the bed, hopping off and stretching. “Sorry, I don’t remember shit after we fell on the floor.” Jaemin replies in a sheepish tone, his morning voice sounds nice, Donghyuck flushes. “Fuck, I need to shower.”

 

Donghyuck snorts and looks away from Jaemin when he sees the boy begin to take off his clothes. He grabs his phone to distract himself, unlocks it and sees a message from Mark. The latter asked to meet up for lunch and it’s already past one pm, so he replies with sure and if two pm sounds fine. Mark replies back instantly and the notification gets Jaemin’s attention, so he scoots over and hovers near Donghyuck’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck’s phone.

 

“Date with Mark?” Jaemin’s hot breath is fanning against the shell of his ear and Donghyuck jumps, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. Jaemin notices Donghyuck’s tense stance and steps back, pursing his lips in offense. “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Donghyuck replies, the tips of his ears feel hot so he moves past Jaemin to head for the shower first. “Also, it’s not a date, Mark’s straight.”

 

“But you’re not,” Jaemin replies and Donghyuck turns back to shoot him a look only to find that he’s shirtless, Jaemin shrugs his shoulders. “Just stating the obvious.”

 

“Congrats,” Donghyuck replied dryly because Jaemin’s teasing him again. “Not a date, we’re just getting lunch.” He scoffs when Jaemin rolls his eyes back at him. “He probably just wants to catch up, so I’m going to go and be back quick. Mark’s kinda boring sometimes.” Jaemin snorts at that in agreement.

 

Before Donghyuck can open the door of their shower, Jaemin rushes past him like the wind and steps inside the bathroom, shoving Donghyuck back. “I called it first,” He sends him a cheeky smile and a wink before shutting the door on Donghyuck’s face.

 

The latter bangs on the door, “I have to leave in a hour, Jaemin!” He grits his teeth, annoyance beginning to prickle at him. “Don’t take forever or I swear—“ Donghyuck bangs furiously on the door while the sound of the shower goes on.

 

A pillow comes flying out and hits Donghyuck’s side, he turns to direction of the assault and sees Renjun on the couch with a scowl on his face. His eyes look deadly and Donghyuck sends him a sheepish look, “If you yell again, I’ll murder you, Donghyuck.”

 

* * *

 

“Well if it isn’t Mr Donghyuck Lee,” Jaemin drawls out in a mock surprised tone, looking up from his psychology book when Donghyuck slaps a bag of mcdonalds on the table with a huff. “What’s wrong?” He instantly voices out, all mocking gone and replaced with concern.

 

They’re on the fifth floor of the library again, and there’s a group of obnoxious sorority girls sitting just a few tables down. They’re checking them out so Renjun turns around and sends them an innocent smile because he can be a bit of a Casanova, they blush and look away with a giggle. Jeno looks tempted to go and ask one of them for their numbers, Donghyuck can’t even let himself be bothered by them even though his ego just went up a few points. He’s had a shitty Thursday, and some sorority girls checking him out is the last thing he wants to be bothered with.

 

“Failed my first functional bio test with a fucking 68 and forgot to turn in my algebra homework so my prof said he’ll accept it as long as I have a doctor's note.” Donghyuck rushes out and on instinct, Jaemin reaches and grabs his nape, messaging it to ease his tension. “Except I don’t have a doctor’s note and now I have a zero in for the homework grade,” He rolls his eyes and grabs at Jaemin’s hand, pushing it away.

 

Renjun winces when he sees Jaemin deflate at Donghyuck’s cold demeanor, Donghyuck doesn’t notice it. “Alright, I can call my cousin to get you a doctor’s note!” Jeno clasps his hands loudly together, gathering some attention before he blushes, ducking his head a bit. “That solves one problem.”

 

Donghyuck grabs Jeno’s hands in his and sends him a thankful look, “Is this how it feels to have friends in high places?” He jokes, but he’s actually really fucking grateful for Jeno and his hot doctor cousin.

 

“As for the next problem,” Jaemin thinks for a moment before turning to face Donghyuck. “I can help you study for functional, maybe you’ll learn better through a friend—“

 

“—you’re a psychology major,” Donghyuck shuts him down, lips in a straight line. He doesn’t mean to be an asshole, but he’s stressed and Jaemin is getting the underlining heat for it.

 

“Ok, fuck you then.” Jaemin suddenly snaps and roughly grabs his psychology book, yanking his backpack open and forcefully shoving the book inside to make a point. He’s pissed off and Donghyuck can’t figure out why when _he’s_ the one who had the bad day.

 

Jaemin stands up abruptly, snatching his phone off the table near Donghyuck, and Renjun sighs out. “Dude, don’t leave—“

 

“Whatever,” Jaemin rolls his eyes and shoots a look at Donghyuck, “I don’t see you all week—except maybe twice in the dorm—and when we do talk, you’re either ignoring me or being an asshole when I’m trying to help you out.” That makes Donghyuck splutter at the accusation he throws at him, “Dick.”

 

Jeno makes a noise when people stare at Jaemin for chewing Donghyuck out too loudly in the library, “Dude,” He coughs and raises the mcdonald's bag Donghyuck has brought with him. “Are you gonna take your chicken nuggets with you?”

 

Jaemin shoots slit eyes at Jeno for even asking him that in this moment, “You can shove those nuggets up your fat ass, Jeno Lee!” He shouts in anger as he turns away, stalking out with his head held high.

 

Jeno squeaks at that and darts his eyes away from the disapproving look the sorority girls are giving him. “what’s his deal?”

 

Renjun purses his lips and massages his temple, “Donghyuck is an asshole and you’re a dumbass, Jeno, that’s the deal.” He rolls his eyes and as he stares at his basics of business book, “You know, for a mass comm major, you really fucking suck at communication, Jeno.”

 

“What the hell?” Jeno asks back, eyes widening because now he’s receiving the bad end of Renjun’s stick when he doesn’t even know what’s going on.

 

Renjun slams his business book shut suddenly, both Donghyuck and Jeno jump. “Also, I don’t care how much of a bad week you’re having Donghyuck, you couldn’t text Jaemin or one of us about it? He was worried about you all week. Don’t take it out on him because Jaemin just wants to help you and you’re being such a dipshit—“ He’s standing up too and Donghyuck looks at him with mouth agape. “—I suggest both of you apologize to Jaemin or I swear to god I’ll slam my basics of business book on your heads in your sleep.” He finishes off with a glare before collecting his things and walking out.

 

Jeno starts, “What the—“

 

“—fuck.” Donghyuck finishes for his best friend in a huff. “Jaemin’s so sensitive sometimes,” He replies, but he does feel like an ass now that also Renjun went off on him.

 

“He’s been sensitive all week,” Jeno supplies as he recalls an argument Jaemin and he had two days ago in their dorm over something as dumb as the toilet paper.

 

“Such a leo,” Donghyuck comments on Jaemin’s sign, shaking his head like he doesn’t also have the same sensitivity problems.

 

It’s silent for a moment, Jeno scratches his head and looks at the mcDonald’s bag. “Wanna split the food?”

 

* * *

 

Apart from what Renjun had wanted Donghyuck to do, he’s busy for the rest of the week until Saturday night. Sigma Ncity is having another frat party in honor of homecoming and Donghyuck comes out for some fun. Renjun had wanted him to apologize to Jaemin, but he hadn’t had the chance (and mostly it was because Donghyuck didn’t really want to admit he was wrong).

 

The car was tense except for Jeno playing some random ass SoundCloud artist he just discovered ten minutes ago. Renjun is the sober one tonight and he makes it known that Donghyuck must talk to Jaemin today or he’s going to clock him—again. Donghyuck avoids Renjun’s glare that is directed to him through the mirror in his friend’s car. They’re both awkwardly in the backseat and Jaemin is on his phone, completely ignoring Donghyuck. He’s glad Jeno is making conversation from the passenger seat because if not, it would have been a painfully silent and awkward car ride with the occasional daggers Renjun shoots him every time they hit a red light.

 

They get to the party safely and Jaemin disappears quickly to find Jungwoo because the dude promised him some tequila. Renjun grabs Donghyuck’s ear and yanks him towards him with a scowl, “Apologize tonight or catch my motherfucking fist in your face.” He shouts in the boy’s ear over the music.

 

Donghyuck winces, “Ow,” He replies and Renjun pulls it once more for good measures then let’s his ear go.

 

“I believe in you, hyuck.” Renjun smiles and Donghyuck rolls his eyes at how quick he is to change his demeanor. “Just apologize and you know Jaemin will be all over you again,” It’s true, Jaemin is a sucker for these kids of things, the whole you’re-right-I’m-wrong thing. It’s his leo, Donghyuck smiles subconsciously at that.

 

Donghyuck gives him a thumbs up and Renjun pats his butt before rushing over to Jeno who is about to start a game of beer pong with Mark and Jaehyun.

 

Donghyuck makes it to the kitchen where he catches Jungwoo shoving a skull shot glass to Jaemin. Doyoung has his arms wrapped around Jungwoo, his head resting on the boy’s shoulder while they watch Jaemin drown his shot fast. Jungwoo claps like he’s proud of him and Doyoung smiles fondly at how excited his boyfriend is for Jaemin, it’s a weird scene. Donghyuck is just two steps inside the kitchen when Yukhei suddenly emerges into his view, his chest blocking Jaemin from his view. Donghyuck raises a brow and looks up at Yukhei’s handsome face, his cheeks are flushed and he looks a bit nervous.

 

Donghyuck furrows his brows, “you ok, my guy?” Yukhei flushes darker and Donghyuck wonders what kind of shit he drank to get him so pink.

 

“Uh I’m fine,” Yukhei says, flashing his pearly whites at him. “I just...like...do you like Thai food?” He stammers out and Donghyuck scrunches his nose into a start of a laugh.

 

“Yeah.” He chuckles when Yukhei lights up.

 

The taller boy clears his throat and looks down at the freshmen, “Do you wanna go grab some Thai food whenever you’re free?” Donghyuck pauses for a moment before he nods his head. “Does next weekend sound cool?”

 

Donghyuck nods his head once again, “Yeah, should I invite the guys too—“

 

“Oh,” Yukhei deflates at that, not that Donghyuck really notices. “Yeah if you want to, I just...I wanted to just hang out and catch up with you though.”

 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and wants to ask _why?_ but then again he used to be really close with Mark and Yukhei until high school hit when he met his 00 buddies. “Oh, sounds chill then.” He smiles and Yukhei beams.

 

“Yo, Yukhei, come here!” Kun’s excited voice comes from outside of the kitchen and Yukhei huffs because he doesn’t wanna leave Donghyuck, but he beckons the smaller boy a simple ‘catch you later’ before disappearing out of the kitchen to Kun.

 

Donghyuck turns back to see Jaemin is sitting on the island in the kitchen, his legs swinging back and forth as he holds a beer in his hand. He’s alone and Donghyuck didn’t even notice when Jungwoo and Doyoung had slipped out of the kitchen. He scratches behind his ear when Jaemin locks heavy eyes on him. Donghyuck doesn’t know what to say when Jaemin looks at him like that, with some much intensity and anger. Donghyuck doesn’t even know what he does half of the time to receive that sort of look from Jaemin, but eight times out of ten he’s sure he its because he’s an ass and Jaemin’s sensitive.

 

Donghyuck goes and grabs a red solo cup, grabbing the handle and pouring some jungle juice inside from a bucket thats on the island next to Jaemin. “How many shots have you had?”

 

Jaemin thinks for a second, “Maybe three, I’m not drunk yet just tipsy.” Donghyuck nods his head, Jaemin wouldn't have answered so easily if he didn’t have some alcohol in his system.

 

“This is my first drink,” Donghyuck raises the cup and Jaemin hums, going back to his beer and looking away from Donghyuck. “Are you still mad at me?” Donghyuck suddenly decides to break the ice, scooting closer until he’s standing right in front of Jaemin, placing a hand on the boy’s thigh.

 

Jaemin looks down at him from the island and grits his teeth like he’s going to snap, “Yeah, you were a fucking ass.” He never sugarcoats anything and Donghyuck appreciates that because things get resolved faster when they aren’t trying to be cautious.

 

Donghyuck only does what he knows best. “Hmm,” He smirks as he scoots himself between Jaemin’s legs, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist in a loose hug. “Sorry, I had a rough week but I didn’t meant to take it out on you or anyone else. I was just frustrated things weren’t going my way.” He looks up at Jaemin.

 

Jaemin is a sucker for affection, but so is Donghyuck. “I tried to help you,” Jaemin points out and Donghyuck nods his head agreeing, while his friend throws his arms over his shoulders. It’s weirdly intimate how Donghyuck finds himself in Jaemin’s arms a lot these days. “I told you before, I really fucking love you guys and I would just appreciate it if you would tell me what’s going on when it is instead of bottling it up.”

 

Donghyuck is a very social person, he likes to think he’s very open about his emotions too but Jaemin, he’s an whole different level. Donghyuck know he keeps things inside, and he knows very well that Jaemin and he clash a lot because of their differences. They’ve got the same morals though, and the same needy drive for affection which makes their friendship so special. Jaemin is the only person that wouldn’t push Donghyuck away, not that Renjun or Jeno would either, but it’s sort of different with Jaemin. He’s a clingy dude and he matches Donghyuck’s need perfectly and without judgement. It’s just amazing how Donghyuck and Jaemin haven’t been so affectionate up until recently, but that’s could be because Donghyuck finally allowed himself to be endulged by Jaemin.

 

“Fuck, I’m trying.” Donghyuck replies sincerely and Jaemin nods his head, reaching one hand and stroking Donghyuck’s nape affectionately.

 

“Jeno, enough—“ Renjun and Jeno break into the kitchen, and when Donghyuck and Jaemin both turn to look at the door, Renjun smirks at them. “Great, you guys made up.”

 

Jeno stares at them for a moment before slipping on the floor, laughing his ass off. “Wow, that was so fast,” He snorts at his fall, his ass is going to be sore tomorrow but right now he feels great. “Did you two kiss and make up?” He looks up at Jaemin and Donghyuck.

 

They’ve still got their arms around each other, Jaemin turns his face to the side to present his cheek to Donghyuck. The latter isn’t Renjun or Jeno, so without hesitation he leans in and plants a wet one on Jaemin’s cheek which the other boy doesn’t even blink at. Donghyuck smiles and Jaemin grins back before leaning in and quickly kissing Donghyuck’s cheek too.

 

Donghyuck removes his arms from Jaemin’s waist and helps the boy hop off the island. Renjun comes up and swings an arm around Donghyuck to put him in an affectionate chokehold. “Alright, I’m staying sober tonight so let’s get you drunk for my amusement.”

 

What can Donghyuck say? He’s the life of the party.

 

* * *

 

One whole week goes by and Donghyuck is slipping on a hoodie, ripped jeans fitted and his vans on his feet when Jaemin walks in. He takes one look at Donghyuck, turning to look at Jeno’s empty bed and then back at Donghyuck. “Where’s Jeno? I need his communications book.”

 

“Renjun and he went to go see Ten’s intramural team play volleyball.” Donghyuck grabs his brush and walks to the mirror, brushing at his knots. “They said they’ll be back around 9 pm if Ten doesn’t force them out for dinner, but Jeno keep his comm book in the first drawer of his desk.”

 

Jaemin hums and heads over to the messy desk, opening the first drawer and making a noise of approval when he finds the comm book. “Tell Jeno I have his book when he comes back, I’m going to the library for a bit with Jungwoo—“

 

“Can’t, going out tonight.” Donghyuck replies as he moves to drop the brush back on his desk and turning to face Jaemin. “You should text him about it though.”

 

Jaemin looks at him for a short moment, examining his outfit before he sets the comm book back down on Jeno’s desk. “Who are you going out with so late into the night?” Jaemin pulls out his phone and flashes the lock screen that reads 8:26 pm at Donghyuck.

 

The latter snorts, “it’s only eight, and besides I’m going with Yukhei to have dinner.” He shrugs his shoulder and begins searching for his wallet.

 

Jaemin focuses a glare at Donghyuck then, “Yukhei?” He questions back and his tone sounds really… off. “Just you and Yukhei alone?”

 

Donghyuck finds his wallet and puts it in his back pocket. “Yeah and?” He suddenly doesn’t like how hard Jaemin is trying to play parent. He sounds similar to the time when Donghyuck went out to the movies alone with Johnny, he sounds a bit tense.

 

“Do you like Yukhei?” Jaemin spurts out and it takes Donghyuck back.

 

“Dude, the hell?” He snaps at his friend in surprise. “I mean, Yukhei’s hot but like—“

 

“Mark told Renjun that Yukhei’s been trying to get at you for two weeks now.” Jaemin makes a face, “I don’t know why, but apparently Yukhei thinks you’re hot stuff.” He shrugs his shoulder, teasing Donghyuck the best way he knows how.

 

The latter rolls his eyes, “He invited me out for Thai food, maybe I’ll get more than just the food tonight then.” Donghyuck had meant it as a joke since Jaemin was teasing him, but the look Jaemin gives him is scandalous.

 

“I thought you said you weren't interested in anyone,” Jaemin deadpans and then rolls his eyes like something is bothering him. “Also, since when have you liked Thai food because last time you yelled at me for ordering some.”

 

“I like Thai food,” Donghyuck defends him with a glare because Jaemin knows everything about him, and he hates that sometimes. “Yukhei offered to go eat Thai food and I said sure because I haven't had any in a long time—“

 

“Yeah, but what makes Yukhei’s invite for Thai food so different from mine—”

 

“Well to start: Yukhei’s hot—”

 

“—am i not?” Jaemin snaps back, and Donghyuck blames him for being a leo and constantly needing validation.

 

Donghyuck sighs, “Dude…” He drawled out, reaching up to pinch at his nose. “Jaemin, I’m just going out for Thai food… what’s the problem?” He says slowly, trying to make the other understand.

 

Jaemin is silent for a whole minute, Donghyuck gets impatient so the latter coughs awkwardly. “I just… I don’t know, Donghyuck.” He physically deflates, Donghyuck kind of feels bad for cornering him.

 

His tone gets lower and lower with each word until Donghyuck can’t even hear him anymore. Jaemin also avoids his eyes which is something new, Donghyuck’s not sure what’s going on with him these days. “Ok, sorry for yelling at you last time when we ordered Thai food. Yukhei offered, I didn’t want to be an ass, and I wanted to catch up with him.” Jaemin’s one of his best friends, but even Donghyuck doesn’t understand why he has to explain himself for going out.

 

Jaemin really is an open book, Donghyuck can see his confliction in his eyes even though he tries to avoid looking at him. “Just be careful, Yukhei could come onto you and—“

 

“It’s _Yukhei_ ,” Donghyuck emphasizes with a small laughter but Jaemin doesn’t find it funny at all. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” He walks over to the latter and grabs his face in his hands, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

 

“Whatever,” Jaemin grumbles, rolling his eyes. His cheeks are pressed in with Donghyuck’s hands and his arms are cross on his chest, it’s cute.

 

The contact is bold and completely unnecessary, but Donghyuck knows Jaemin needs it. “You’re still my favorite person, Na.” The look of bewilderment on Jaemin’s face is pretty.

 

For once, Donghyuck thinks he sees the faint color of a blush on Jaemin’s cheeks. He can’t be so sure because Jaemin starts laughing suddenly, “I thought you were going to kiss me or something, I was scared.” He smiles and pushes Donghyuck away, a bit too roughly and a bit too urgently.

 

Donghyuck pouts, he really could never handle being rejected. “You fucking wish,” He sticks his chin up high, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a great kisser, dipshit.”

 

Jaemin is quick, he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s torso and smirks. “Oh?” His tone is breathless between them, eyes darting down to look at Donghyuck’s lips.

 

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck really hates his teasing sometimes, especially now when Jaemin sounds like he really will close the gap between them.

 

He doesn't. He’s gone before he was even there, and Donghyuck goes to grab his phone from his charger so Jaemin doesn’t see how flushed he’s got him. “Anyway, don’t forget to to text Jeno about his comm book.”

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes but nods his head anyway, before Donghyuck can walk past him, he grabs his wrist. Donghyuck turns back to look at Jaemin and watches the latter push his cheek close to Donghyuck’s face. “Where’s my kiss goodbye, baby?” He razzes and Donghyuck really fucking hates him.

 

Donghyuck leans in close, and breathes his hot breath into Jaemin’s ear. The latter shivers so it’s Donghyuck’s turn to make a mockery of him, “To answer your earlier question—“ He laughs in Jaemin’s ear, “You’re definitely hotter than Yukhei.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!” Jaemin pushes him away, rubbing his ear, evident flush on his cheeks that Donghyuck snorts at. “I hope you get food poisoning, douche.” He stalks away and into his room, coming back a few seconds later to grab Jeno’s comm book.

 

Donghyuck is laughing loudly so Jaemin flips him the bird, “Wait, where’s my kiss goodbye, baby?” Donghyuck yells after him in between his cackles, Jaemin grumbles and slams his door shut.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure Mark’s straight?” Renjun asks him on a Tuesday evening over lunch. Jaemin and Jeno are still in class and will meet there in a few more minutes, but Donghyuck had been impatient and asked them to meet them at the dining hall instead.

 

Donghyuck pauses from eating his lasagna, “I mean…” He shoves one large bite into his mouth, looking up at Renjun with curious eyes. “He’s only ever told me about the girls he’s wanted to hook up with—“ He sits back and thinks for a moment, “Perhaps bi curious if we’re being open minded?”

 

Renjun groans and Donghyuck shoots him a look, leaning in close to whisper at his best friend. “Why?” He has a glint in his eyes that he knows Renjun hates, “Is Mark Lee trying to hook up with you or?” Donghyuck wiggles his brow and Renjun literally says _yuck_.

 

“I don’t fucking know,” He huffs, slumping back into his seat with clear annoyance. “He keeps calling me over to his and Yukhei’s apartment at weird ass fucking hours, and we keep making out at parties—“

 

If Donghyuck could make the sound of a keysmash in real life, he would have by the sudden turn of events. “Fucking hell, he’s a closet gay…” He pauses to think, “Maybe he wants to get laid or he’s just a fucking ass, pick one.”

 

“He was drunk last party, and besides I don’t even think he remembers it.” Renjun’s tone is sour, Donghyuck raises a brow at him for that.

 

“Ok, so he’s just an ass.” He concludes and Renjun huffs, stabbing his burger with a fork. Donghyuck winces, “Keep your head up, maybe he’s bi or pan—stay woke.” He smiles and Renjun rolls his eyes, laughing at the add on.

 

Renjun calms down from his laughter and Donghyuck feels satisfied for lightening him up. “Wait,” He clears his throat, “Are you like… ok with me going after Mark?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Donghyuck’s tone is confused, he rolls his eyes shortly after it all settles in. “I literally said my crush on Mark was short lived, I was literally fifteen.”

 

“That was three years ago though,” Renjun snorts. “Also, I know Mark’s cute so I can see if you’re still hung up on him—“

 

Donghyuck sighs out loud, “Literally Renjun, I feel nothing when I see him.” He’s exasperated at this point because Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno never let him live this down. “He’s like… a wet piece of bread, good luck.”

 

Renjun laughs and agrees, before he waves his hands at someone. Donghyuck doesn’t have to turn back to know it’s Jaemin and Jeno, he’s especially not shocked when he feels someone wrap their arms around his neck. He can smell Jaemin’s cologne, it smells really fucking nice. Jaemin reaches for Donghyuck’s hands, placing one hand over Donghyuck’s, pinning it down. With his other hand he wraps it around Donghyuck’s, which is glued to his fork, and using the Donghyuck’s hand he cuts himself a piece of lasagna. Donghyuck doesn’t even fight him when Jaemin’s face comes past his right shoulder, forcing Donghyuck’s hand up to feed him the piece of lasagna.

 

Jaemin moves after he has the food in his mouth and he takes the seat next to Donghyuck, Jeno naturally slips into the one besides Renjun. “Miss me, _baby_?” He props his elbow on the table, settling his head on his hand and staring fondly at Donghyuck.

 

“So much, _honey_.” Donghyuck replies back in the same teasingly fond tone, grabbing his fork with more lasagna and shoving it in Jaemin’s direction.

 

The latter playfully bites at the food on the fork, winking at Donghyuck and then coughing when Donghyuck shoves the plastic fork a bit further. He coughs, “Fuck, don’t kill me.”

 

“Are you guys flirting?” Jeno asks in an incredulously as he watches the weird ass development between his friends. He knows Jaemin and Donghyuck are both teases, but _never_ with each other because that is dangerous. “Wait… am I missing something?” He turns to Renjun, the boy shrugs his shoulders.

 

“God, Jeno…” Jaemin leans back into his chair, a dangerous glint in his eyes for presenting him a moment to tease Jeno. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean—“

 

Jeno flushes in embarrassment and worry, “That’s not what I meant—“

 

“Jaemin and I are just joking,” Donghyuck decides to be nice and liberate their best friend. He gives him a proper answer before Jaemin has the chance to eat him alive. He notices the way Renjun’s eyebrow raises at him in question, “Jaemin started it and I can’t let him win.”

 

Jaemin lays a hand on his knee under the table, Donghyuck darts his eyes at it. “Challenge accepted,” He leans in and bumps at Donghyuck’s nose with a smirk, Renjun chokes on his burger while Jeno gapes at them.

 

Donghyuck grabs the side of his head and pushes him away, Jaemin huffs back a laugh. “He’s needy for my attention, I know I’m hot but damn—“

 

Jaemin snorts, reaching over to grab Donghyuck’s water cup with his free hand because the other one is glued to Donghyuck’s thigh. “I mean you’re just as clingy, you called me your favorite person—“

 

“Ouch,” Jeno pouts.

 

Donghyuck pulls at Jaemin’s ear, “That was for your ears only, idiot.” He whispers to him in a deadly tone, glaring at him when Jeno turns sulky. He even slaps Jaemin’s hand away from his thigh because Renjun is looking at them both in disapproval.

 

Jaemin tries to put his hand back on Donghyuck’s thigh, “I’m sorry.” He quietly laughs into the boy’s ear, scooting closer and squeezing Donghyuck’s knee. Jaemin turns back to Jeno with a sudden scowl, “I was lying Jeno, quit pouting dude, you look like a fish.”

 

“I’m just a bit offended, that’s all…” Jeno huffs.

 

“Why?” Jaemin questions, Donghyuck pushes his hand away from his thigh because he’s annoyed at him, but Jaemin puts it back. “I said I was lying! If anyone is Donghyuck’s favorite it’s probably uh… Renjun.”

 

“Don’t turn this on me, Jaemin.” Renjun scoffs and then looks at Donghyuck with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Where does Yukhei stand on your list?”

 

Donghyuck can feel the hand on his thigh tense just a bit, he’s not sure how he feels about that. “What about him?” He replies dumbly, he can see Jaemin glaring at him from his peripheral vision. He’s also not sure how he feels about that too.

 

“I heard you guys when out for Thai food,” Renjun smirks suddenly and Donghyuck feels himself get nervous all of a sudden. “Mark told me that Yukhei said you guys made out and things got—“

 

Jaemin removes his hand from Donghyuck’s thigh, “What?” Donghyuck squeaks out and he suddenly feels embarrassed that everyone, including Jaemin, know his business. “Nothing happened, I mean… is a wild make out sess on his bed a crime?” He asks them, turning his face to Jaemin, to find the younger boy with a deadpan look.

 

“I don’t know, is it?” Renjun, like the bastard he is, eggs the awkward tension on like a master with a puppet.

 

“No,” Donghyuck huffs back, looking away from Jaemin when the latter stands up and excuses himself to go get food.

 

Jeno follows after him and the moment they’re gone, Renjun sends him a questioning look that Donghyuck refuses to acknowledge. He’s not sure either, but he knows Jaemin is upset for some odd reason and Donghyuck doesn’t know if it’s over the fact that he lied about nothing happening with Yukhei or that he just didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell him. It’s not actually any of them really, Donghyuck just didn’t feel the need to tell Jaemin everything when he had asked. It’s his business, whether he makes out or goes further with Yukhei shouldn’t concern Jaemin, except it does and Donghyuck is sitting in guilt.

 

Either way, when Jaemin comes back, Donghyuck places his hand on his thigh now but Jaemin doesn’t take any shit from him. He’s quick to remove any of Donghyuck’s attempts for physical contact, slipping into a conversation with Jeno and completely ignoring him all together. So the rest of the time they’re eating, it’s Donghyuck trying—and failing—to throw an arm over Jaemin’s shoulder or put a hand on his thigh under the table. After the tenth try, Renjun calls them out and Jaemin shoots him a glare to get him to stop. Donghyuck really doesn’t know how he feels about that.

 

* * *

 

The weekend comes fast, and Donghyuck finds himself at another Sigma Ncity party because Jungwoo’s boyfriend is hosting tonight and the latter apparently wanted the freshmen to be there. Donghyuck is pretty sure it’s because Doyoung has like this bias towards Jeno, and he’s literally offering the option for Jeno to rush next semester in the spring. They’re already sitting in the end of October, so Doyoung only briefly mentions the idea to Jeno. It’s not like Jeno needs much convincing, he wants to rush and Donghyuck blames the straight male within him that wants to unleash his alpha go.

 

(“I’ll be the sober one tonight,” Jeno had offered, he’s in a kingsmen’s get up, glasses on and hair slik to the side.

 

Renjun, who also lost the bet and went matching with Jeno’s kingsmen’s costume, shakes his head at the option. “We can call an Uber tonight, it’s Halloween let’s get shitfaced!”)

 

The party is super crowded, he can’t even hear what Yukhei is trying to shout in his ear. “Your outfit looks really fucking good on you!” He yells over the music, handing Donghyuck a cup with a smile when he pulls away.

 

Donghyuck is dressed as a vampire tonight, he didn’t whitewash his skin though, his tan is in full glory. He’s got dry fake blood coming down the side of his lip and fake little fangs. He decided to toss the idea of a cape, instead he just has a white button up that has a few buttons loose to reveal his collar bone. The shirt is tucked in his black ripped jeans, black and white converse on his feet. He’s got blood stains on his shirt too for dramatics and he didn’t do much to his hair, just keep it unkempt in a way that looks attractive to others. He’s pretty proud of his costume if he does say so himself.

 

“You too!” Donghyuck offers when he looks at Yukhei’s costume up and down. He looks super appealing to the eye tonight, he’s in this attractive top gun flight costume. He has his shades on and everything.

 

“I had fun last time!” Yukhei says, reminding him of the last time they went out for some Thai food, which was last week.

 

“Oh yeah! me too!” Donghyuck leans up to yell in his ear.

 

“We should go out again!” Yukhei offers, Donghyuck takes a sip of his drink. “I was thinking a movie?” He leans in to speak directly in Donghyuck’s ear.

 

There’s a pause in Donghyuck before he realizes he doesn’t owe anyone anything, “Yeah sure!” He shouts back, liking the way Yukhei smiles at him. “You have my number, just text me!”

 

Yukhei gives him a thumbs up and not a moment later, he’s swept up by some Sigma Ncity boys. Donghyuck watches him go and wonders if he really even likes Yukhei, he’s a cool dude and a great kisser but that’s really all Donghyuck has under the list for Yukhei. He purses his lips and makes a mental note to not do that when Yukhei has proved to be a sweet guy, he’s interesting but for some reason Donghyuck let’s Jaemin slip into his mind and he _literally_ seethes at himself for that thought.

 

He walks into the kitchen and— _wow,_ speak of the devil. No literally, Jaemin is there trying to find a new cup so he doesn’t accidently drink from anyone’s. He’s has a silky red button up shirt that’s has way too many buttons unbuttoned. He has one thick silver skull chain around his neck, hanging low on the exposed skin on of his chest. He’s in black slacks folded at the ankle and shirt tucked in, nice dress shoes on. He looks really fucking nice tonight, Donghyuck hates him when he turns around and he catches the sight of the fake horns peeking through Jaemin’s hair.

 

“How are you always in the kitchen?” Donghyuck doesn’t mean to startle Jaemin but he does and seeing the boy look up in alarm is satisfying.

 

He smirks and Jaemin rolls his eyes at him with a chuckle, “Ass…” He breathes out with his own smile on his lips before he locks eyes with Donghyuck’s drink. “Great—“

 

He’s already moving around the counter to grab Donghyuck’s cup. The latter puts his free hand up and touches the cold metal on Jaemin’s chest as well as the contrast of Jaemin’s warm skin. “Yukhei mixed me a drink, it was hard pulling strings so—“

 

Jaemin rolls his eyes again and pulls the cup out of Donghyuck’s grip, “Even more reason to drink it up.” He shrugs and takes a few gulps before handing it back. “Fruity…”

 

Donghyuck still has his hand on his chest so Jaemin looks down at it with a raised brow. Donghyuck drops his hand and drinks up the rest of his alcohol. When he’s done, he has to face Jaemin’s intense eyes and he grits his teeth. He’s not sure what the look in Jaemin’s eyes even means these days or what’s up with the constant need to touch each other. He understands they’re both like that, needy for affection, but it’s like these days Jaemin grabs his hand under the table or places a hand on his knee for no reason. Donghyuck knows they’re best friends, but when he grabs Jaemin’s waist and bumps their noses together, he wonders if Jaemin will push him away if he closes the gap.

 

“What are you staring at?” Jaemin asks, Donghyuck blinks and realizes he’s staring at his best friend’s lips.

 

He’s positive Jaemin knows what exactly he’s staring at, Donghyuck can’t rip his gaze away and that stresses him out. “Your lips,” He replies honestly, a sigh slipping past his own slightly parted ones.

 

Jaemin looks down then at Donghyuck’s lips, “You know what’s weird?” He suddenly asks and Donghyuck snaps his eyes back up and away from temptation. “I’ve kissed everyone except you.”

 

“Define everyone,” Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him.

 

Jaemin huffs back a laugh, “Not everyone…” He looks up to meet his best friend’s eyes. “Shared a small kiss with Jeno freshmen year of high school. Renjun and I use to make out a lot junior year—“

 

“I’ve only ever made out with Renjun,” Donghyuck states suddenly.

 

Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, “It was just dumb stuff, we didn’t mean anything about it.” He explains himself and it’s only then that Donghyuck realizes his voice held some sort of accusations.

 

Donghyuck hums, “So what?”

 

Jaemin smirks at him, leaning closer a bit. “I just think I should keep the trend,” He slowly moves a hand around Donghyuck like a sneaky snake. “I mean, only if you want to?”

 

“We’re friends—“ Donghyuck chokes out, but he leans closer to the touch anyway.

 

“—best friends,” Jaemin corrects him before he leans in and places his lips on Donghyuck’s. He’s still for three seconds before he pulls away, Donghyuck furrows his brows at him.

 

“That’s it?” He scoffs and grabs the silky red collar of Jaemin’s shirt and pulls him forward for a more eager kiss.

 

Jaemin reacts quickly, his hands are on Donghyuck’s waist, licking inside the boy’s mouth. Jaemin releases the his waist, reaching his hands to tangle is Donghyuck’s already messy hair. The latter removes his hands from Jaemin’s collars and instead slides them down to his hips, resting them there as he gets lost in Jaemin’s lips. His best friend presses his lips harder just a bit before he pulls away, nipping at Donghyuck’s bottom lip with a satisfied look on his face.

 

Donghyuck reaches one hand up to Jaemin’s face, wiping at the corner of the boy’s mouth where he has some fake blood smeared on there because of Donghyuck. “Sorry,” He chuckles as he tries to clean it with his thumb.

 

Jaemin laughs as well, “It fine, it fits the devil concept.” He says when he knows Donghyuck smearing the fake blood isn’t doing much justice.

 

“Do you want to go look for Renjun and Jeno?” Donghyuck questions and he thought it would have been awkward afterwards, but he feels very comfortable with Jaemin.

 

The latter nods his head and Donghyuck drops his hand from his face and the other one that was on Jaemin’s hip. He turns around and Jaemin swings an around his waist, giving a sideways hug as the exit the kitchen. Even when they find Renjun and Jeno, Jaemin doesn’t remove his arm—Donghyuck sort of likes it.

 

* * *

 

“I mean—“ Renjun kicks his feet, and Jaemin groans in pain when he hits him. “Sorry—what do I reply?” He rushes out, stress rising within him.

 

Jaemin twists to the side, knee in pain and Donghyuck subconsciously lets his hand fall down to massage it from the pain. “What did he say again?”

 

Renjun breathes out a heavy sigh, pulling out his phone and locking eyes with the betraying text. “Hey Renjun, I just want to let you know that last night I was drunk and I’m sorry if I said anything that might have sounded weird. Have a good day, injunnie.” He makes a face at the nickname.

 

Jeno snorts, “So he says he likes you when he’s intoxicated but when he’s sober, he says another thing.” He shakes his head, disapproval in his eyes. “I say drop him because he’s being an ass.”

 

Jaemin throws an arm over Donghyuck’s chair, “I don’t know, Renjun. Didn’t he initiate the make out last night?” When his best friend nods, Jaemin clicks his tongue. “I think he’s just scared then, I mean maybe he thought he was straight until recently.”

 

Donghyuck nods his head, “That’s true—“ He pauses for a bit when he feels Jaemin’s fingers dance along his nape, reaching until he’s twirling his hair. “—take Jeno for example.”

 

Jeno splutters at that and Jaemin snorts at him, “I am straight—“ Jeno replies nervously, Donghyuck takes notes.

 

“I heard you kissed Jaemin,” Donghyuck accuses before a smug look turns on his face when Jaemin’s touch stutters.

 

“That was like years ago,” Jeno shakes his head. “Sue me, I was curious—and just in case you were wondering, Jaemin sucked at kissing.” He pointed a finger at Jaemin in accusations, Jaemin scoffed at that.

 

“Fuck off, as I remember correctly that was your first kiss. It was no walk in the park for me either—“ Jaemin begins to rant and Jeno flushes in embarrassment at his past being talked about.

 

Donghyuck decides to be nice and grab Jaemin’s hot dog on his plate and shove it into his mouth so he can stop eating Jeno alive with his teasing. “You’re an ok kisser, I don’t know where you get your confidence.” He shrugs when Jaemin chokes on his hot dog at the comment.

 

“Oh?” Renjun asks, staring at the two and examining just how close they are. Jaemin still has his arm thrown across Donghyuck’s chair and the latter still has his hand on Jaemin’s knee. “Interesting… when did this thing develop?”

 

“Thing?” Donghyuck echoes back, he scoffs and shakes his head. “Jaemin made the comment that he’s kissed everyone but me… and we just decided to scratch that off the list.” He shrugs again, Jaemin notices he gets restless under Renjun’s eyes so he removes his arm from behind Donghyuck.

 

“We haven’t kissed since last night, so…” Jaemin trails off, pursing his lips.

 

Renjun raises a brow, “ _Interesting…_ ” He fake ponders again, dragging the word out.

 

Jaemin begins picking at his fries on his plate, “I mean, you and I used to make out all the time, Renjun…” He’s defensive, Donghyuck picks up that much but the look Renjun gives him is narrowed and knowing.

 

“Yeah I know, but that was different—“ Renjun stops himself when Jaemin looks up him with sharp eyes. They share a moment, Donghyuck narrows their eyes at them when both of them go uncharacteristicly silent.

 

“I’m confused—“ Jeno starts, but thankfully, Renjun’s groan of anger stops him and any future remarks because Mark Lee just walked into the dining hall with Yukhei.

 

“Should I go tell him off?” Renjun snaps, setting his spoon down a bit too loudly as he watches Mark pick up a plate of food.

 

Before anyone can answer, Renjun is already marching his ass over there with a mix of confidence and annoyance decorated on his face. “Shit, let me go with him before he chokes someone.” Jeno is quick on his feet, yelling at Renjun to slow the fuck down.

 

“Then there were two,” Donghyuck muses, grabbing his water and taking a sip.

 

Jaemin turns his body in his direction, intimidation long gone and replaced with something daring. “I’m an ok kisser?” He’s not really asking the question, just mocking Donghyuck for saying that. He’s got some confidence, Donghyuck likes that.

 

“I don’t really remember it much so I guess it wasn’t as memorable as you’d like to think,” Donghyuck is teasing him back, he’s grateful that Jaemin picks up his game fast. If this was Jeno, Donghyuck would have to say it’s a joke because the latter would be offended by now.

 

Jaemin leans closer a bit, “Let me remind you then—“ He smirks and barley brushes his nose against Donghyuck’s before Yukhei comes by.

 

“Oh, sorry…” Yukhei looks confused and a bit stressed if Donghyuck examines him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… you guys seem _really_ close.” He wants an answer, Donghyuck knows how this thing goes.

 

“We are,” He replies with a simple shrug, and the look Jaemin gives him let's him know he’s satisfied with his reply. “What’s up, Yukhei?”

 

The taller boy blinks at them for a second before solely focusing on Donghyuck. “I just… wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me on Friday? The new Avengers movie is coming out and I remember you said you wanted to see it—“ Donghyuck’s eyes light up.

 

He’s about to reply a yes when he sees Jaemin shift uncomfortably next to him, picking at his food once more in silence. Donghyuck scrunches his nose at Yukhei, “I wish I could, the guys and I are studying all this weekend because we have exams next week.”

 

Yukhei sighs, “Ok…” He deflates a bit, “next time?”

 

Donghyuck nods his head, a smile on his lips and Yukhei beams back. “Yeah, you have my number.” He replies and Yukhei gives him an ok before he bids them a goodbye, going to find a table for Mark and him.

 

“For a second I thought you were gonna say yes,” Jaemin breathes out and it almost sounds like a sigh of relief.

 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, “I was, but I don’t want to fail my next functional bio test so I’m going to have to sit out this weekend.” He purses his lips, college isn’t college unless you’re burying yourself at the library to cram a whole unit before a test.

 

Jaemin chuckles softly at him, he reaches a hand up and affectionately rubs at the back of Donghyuck’s neck. “I’ll make it fun for you,” When Donghyuck looks at him, his smile is cheeky. “You’ll forget all about that new Avengers movie.” From the look Jaemin is giving him, Donghyuck knows he’s telling the truth.

 

* * *

 

One a.m. rolls around like a bitch, Jeno and Renjun call it quits at that time. The library doesn’t close for another two hours, but Jeno is already cursing at his history book and Renjun already studied what he needed to. Jaemin’s got his intro to psych class in the bag, he has a good professor that teaches well, so all he really had to do was review the PowerPoints. Besides, he really likes his major and Donghyuck finds it cute when Jaemin rambles on about a psychology study he read about or a documentary about gender he watched in class. He likes to listen to Jaemin ramble about his classes sometimes, he can’t help the smile on his face when Jaemin beams in mid conversation.

 

Donghyuck is still reading chapter 8 of his principles of functional biology book, he’s not planning on leaving until the library closes because he had a bad habit of never getting anything done when he studies in his dorm. He doesn’t expect Renjun, Jeno or Jaemin to stay, but he at least hoped someone would stay behind so he wouldn’t be so lonely. He’s never done well with being left alone, but he can’t be selfish enough to ask them to stay when there’s no point.

 

“Are you staying here still?” Renjun asks, rolling his eyes for the tenth time when Jeno whines that he wants to leave.

 

“Yeah, I am…” Donghyuck looks away from his book to write on his flashcards.

 

“Jaemin?” Renjun darts his eyes in the boy’s direction.

 

“I’ll stay with him so he isn’t alone,” Comes the reply from him, Donghyuck looks up at him in thanks before catching the wince Jaemin gives Renjun’s glare in response.

 

“Ok kids, come straight to the dorm when you’re done.” Renjun narrows his eyes at Jaemin, “Don’t distract hyuck from studying or—“

 

“Yes I know, I won’t!” Jaemin raises his hands in defense. “I know my godly visuals are distracting but I’ll try not to.” Donghyuck snorts at that.

 

Jeno stomps his feet because he’s sleepy and Renjun rolls his eyes at him again. “We’re leaving then—“ Jeno mutters a finally under his breath. “See you guys at the dorm, good luck hyuck!” He smiles, and heads for the elevator after Jeno wishes them a good luck as well.

 

“How much more do you have to do?” Jaemin asks as he stares down at the pile of index cards Donghyuck has made.

 

“I just need five more and I can start actually studying them,” He doesn’t look up from his book, writing vigorously.

 

“Ok, let me know when you’re done.” Jaemin smiles and goes back to his phone, staying completely silent and respectful of Donghyuck’s need to focus.

 

It takes about fifteen minutes to finish his last five cards, he sets his pen down with a sigh. When Donghyuck looks up at Jaemin, the boy is scrolling through Twitter. It doesn’t take Jaemin even a minute to notice Donghyuck’s gaze on him. His best friend hums softly in acknowledgment and puts his phone down, offering Donghyuck his full attention for him to take.

 

“I’m tired already,” Donghyuck sighs, slumping on the table and pressing his cheek against his bio book in a whine. Jaemin mutters out a small, ‘ _cute_ ’ under his breath.

 

“Just study then for an hour and half until the library closes,” He offers Donghyuck a sweet smile that shows off his pearly whites and makes him look handsome. “It’s only Friday, you can study for the rest of the weekend and until you have your test.”

 

Donghyuck sits up straight, “I know, I’m just nervous because of my first test.” He mumbles in distress, Jaemin moves closer to throw an arm around his shoulder and reach up to pull his ear to get him to look at him.

 

“That’s why I’m here to help you,” His smile is devilish when Donghyuck turns to look at him, their lips only inches away from one another.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t move away and Jaemin locks eyes with him, his free hand reaching across and blindly grabbing the index cards from Donghyuck’s hands. He breaks the eye contact and looks down at the flashcards in his hand, “What are all the phases of meiosis in order?”

 

Donghyuck blinks because Jaemin is still close, “uh, interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase and telophase.”

 

Jaemin, who had been looking down at the flash card to see if he had it right, looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He sets the flash card down, looking up and closes the gap between his and Donghyuck’s lips. The action causes the latter to tense up under the short kiss in surprise, he can’t say he had expected that. He and Jaemin joke around of course, a lot more these days then Donghyuck should even allow. Yet, they haven’t shared a kiss like this since the party, it’s a fine line Donghyuck didn’t want to cross.

 

He kisses Jaemin back—perhaps he did want to cross it, he’s not sure.

 

Jaemin pulls away, he looks almost shy at the look of bewilderment that paints miles on Donghyuck. “Don’t look too frozen—“ Donghyuck untenses then, realizing he’s offended Jaemin.

 

“I… just didn’t expect that,” He replies honestly, he wasn’t sure about the feeling in his stomach when he caught a glimpse of the pretty shade on Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

“Ok,” Jaemin mumbles as he removes his arms from Donghyuck and looks back down at the cards.  “What happens in interphase of meiosis?”

 

Donghyuck sighs, “Jaemin…”

 

The other boy smirks back at him, “Wrong,” Jaemin reaches up and flicks Donghyuck’s forehead which makes the other boy flinch. “Do you get my drift now?” He cocks a brow up at his best friend, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

Donghyuck huffs back, reaching up to rub his forehead. “Who said I wanted to kiss you?” He snarks back and Jaemin grins back in a cheeky manner.

 

“Who wouldn’t?” He replies back with a confident shrug and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Jaemin looks back at Donghyuck, “Now, what happens in interphase again?”

 

Donghyuck licks his lips, a smirk on his lips and Jaemin narrows his eyes at his friend’s lips. There’s no way Donghyuck is getting this wrong again (he can’t decide if it’s because he likes the way Jaemin kisses him or if he’s just lonely). Either one skips Donghyuck’s mind because suddenly it all becomes a challenge where Jaemin pushes and he pulls, it keeps him on the edge of his seat with every single question and flashcard. Donghyuck won't admit that Jaemin’s study tactic was successful.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck’s alarm blares loudly at ten a.m. forcing him to reach his hand out on his nightstand and shut it off. He huffs when it’s turned off and he settles back in his bed where warm arms wrap themselves around him waist. Jeno is already gone since his classes start at nine a.m. and he’s pretty sure Renjun is still snoring in his room since his classes start around 12 p.m., so Donghyuck can only assume that Jaemin is behind him.

 

He huffs when he feels someone nose at his nape, “You didn’t go to your nine a.m.?” Donghyuck grumbles, voice still thick with sleep.

 

“No,” Jaemin kisses behind his head, Donghyuck gulps at that.

 

He licks his dry lips, back in Jaemin’s chest as he tries his best to will away the thoughts of turning around and kissing Jaemin. He’s never had the urge so strong until now, “Why?” He croaks out, forcing out any temptation.

 

He’s not sure how or when Jaemin got into his bed, it’s been happening a lot these days that Donghyuck doesn’t fuss anymore about it. Jaemin will either follow him into his room and they’ll watch a movie before they accidently fall asleep or they’ll be studying and lose track of time. Jeno looks at them weirdly for a brief second every time they wake up to find themselves cuddling, yet he doesn’t say anything. Renjun also keeps quiet about it, Donghyuck thanks them for once staying out of their business because he’s not sure what is going on with Jaemin and him these days. All Donghyuck knows is Jaemin is his one of his best friends.

 

Jaemin breathes out along Donghyuck’s neck and goosebumps of the other boy’s skin raises. “I woke up at seven-ish and my professor had sent a message that classes were canceled.” He holds Donghyuck tighter, bring him closer for comfort and sleep.

 

“How did you even get in my bed?” He whines jokingly, forcing a dry laugh out of his throat to try and make it seem like he’s at ease when he’s not at all. He can practically see Jaemin’s smile, Donghyuck tries to bury the thoughts of how it might look decorated on Jaemin’s lips.

 

“Hopped in around eight a.m. when Jeno left for his classes,” He sighs lazily again, finally releasing Donghyuck’s waist a bit reluctantly when the boy has to go. “You should get up, you have a bio exam today.”

 

Donghyuck hums, he’s pleased with the fact that Jaemin has remembered that. “I do,” He sits up and hops off his bed, heading for the bathroom to clean up.

 

Jaemin nods back at him, turning onto his side and throwing the cover over himself. He has no plans on leaving Donghyuck’s bed, the latter doesn’t tell him anything simply because he’s busy brushing his teeth  and getting his things ready. Jaemin watches from Donghyuck’s bed as the boy takes off his shirt and jeans, quickly slipping on a pair of ripped jeans (he doesn’t miss the way Jaemin snorts at his spongebob briefs). Donghyuck brushes out his hair and then slips on his shoes, roaming the room for a shirt. He doesn’t pay Jaemin’s eyes any mind, he’s used being this close with his best friends. They’ve seen everything, emotional and physical, yet Donghyuck makes sure to avoid Jaemin’s gaze while he was finding his shirt.

 

“What time is your test at again?” Jaemin questions, a yawn slipping his lips when Donghyuck finally turns to look at him.

 

“Right now,” Donghyuck grunts, picking up his backpack and swinging it over his shoulders. “I literally fucking forgot everything already—“

 

Jaemin is on his feet quick, “Stop, you studied for a five days Hyuck…” He stands in front of his best friend and sends him a dazzlingly smile that Donghyuck can’t help but find attractive. “You’ll do fine, I believe in you—“

 

“It’s functional bio,” Donghyuck stresses out and Jaemin snorts at that. “It’s a hard fucking class,” He can’t help the whine that he omits, stress coming up to choke him in misery.

 

“I’m sure it is,” Jaemin humors Donghyuck’s struggles, not in a teasing way like he normally would but more cooing.

 

“Whatever,” Donghyuck mutters, Jaemin watches the boy roll his eyes and he smirks at that. He suddenly leans in to kiss Donghyuck softly, once before pulling away.

 

They kiss a lot these days, ever since they were in the library five days ago. They don’t do it in front of Jeno and Renjun, Donghyuck thinks it’s because they don’t want Renjun to corner and tease them. Jeno would just ask a bunch of fucking questions that Donghyuck doesn’t have the answers to. He’s not sure what Jaemin means about the kissing or touching, Donghyuck tries not to think of it too deeply. He’s got other things to focus on and Jaemin is busy too, he supposes they’re using each other to fill a void they have. It’s lack of affection, Donghyuck reasons the best he can.

 

“Fuck off,” Donghyuck pushes at his chest lightly and Jaemin snorts again at him, shaking his head.

 

“Good luck smartass, you’ll need it.” Jaemin leans in once more and presses a firmer kiss on Donghyuck’s lips before retreating back into the boy’s bed.

 

Donghyuck raises a brow, “Your bed is literally next door,” He points at the wall by Jeno’s bed to prove a point of how close Jaemin’s room is. “You didn’t shower last night and you’re gonna stink up my sheets—“

 

Jaemin hums as he slips under the blankets again, ignoring Donghyuck’s rant. “Just leave, you have twenty minutes to get to your class.” He yawns and closes his eyes, “I’ll be here when you get back so you can complain all you want about your test.” Jaemin smirks with his eyes closed to indicate his teasing.

 

Donghyuck flips him off, not like Jaemin could see anyway, and takes his exit. He jogs all the way to his class, Jaemin’s smirk burning in his brain.

 

* * *

 

When he gets back from his test later that day, in contrast to Jaemin’s teasing, the boy was there ready for him on Donghyuck’s bed. Jaemin had his circular reading glasses on, the ones Donghyuck thinks look incredibly good on him. He’s in sweats and v-neck, hair damp and falling across his forehead for indication that he just stepped out of the shower. He has his laptop in his lap, typing away at an English paper that is due at midnight. Renjun is away to his classes and Jeno is probably out with Doyoung, so Donghyuck slams his door shut and Jaemin pats _his_ bed.

 

“Welcome home, how was it, honey?” Jaemin adds the cute pet name to mock him, Donghyuck sighs and the boy turns serious then, nodding in understanding. “Come here, tell me all about it, sweetie.” Donghyuck doesn’t even think twice when Jaemin wraps his arms around his waist and lets him talk his ear off.

 

“I understood most of it, but some of the questions just didn’t click—“” Donghyuck stresses out, scrunching his nose in disdain. Jaemin hits his nose softly to stop him, a soft smile on his lips that Donghyuck disregards because he’s that stressed. “I’m just worried because I don’t wanna fuck up _again_ —“

 

Jaemin hums, “You won’t,” He grabs Donghyuck’s chin and turns the latter to face him, he leans in and brushes their noses softly. “You’re the smartest fucker I know,” His voice is sweet and teasing, hot breath fanning against Donghyuck’s lips.

 

It’s a compliment, the Gemini in Donghyuck is pleased to hear that come from his best friend. Donghyuck has a lot to say, he’ll complain all day and well into tomorrow about how his test went and he knows Jaemin will let him. Donghyuck only smirks when Jaemin’s eyes flutter shut, leaning in to close the gap between them. He kisses his best friend roughly, Jaemin lets him take out his worry and frustration on his lips. Donghyuck can only sigh against Jaemin’s mouth and welcomes him, a content feeling in his chest. He feels twenty times lighter with Jaemin’s lips on his, even if the distraction is only for a few minutes—Donghyuck thinks this has become dangerous now.

 

* * *

 

“Fuuuuck!” Donghyuck’s loud yell comes from the living room in their suite, he shoves his laptop away from his lap and stands up, bringing his hands together in a prayer. “Fuuuck!” He booms again, watching the way Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun run into the living room with alarmed looks.

 

It’s a Thursday night and Donghyuck’s being offly loud again, but this time it’s two a.m. and Jeno was already asleep. Jaemin had tapped out an hour ago since his classes were earlier too, but Renjun was just laying in bed on twitter. They had come quick, Jaemin the first to step into the living room and look at Donghyuck with both panic and annoyance in his eyes. Donghyuck couldn’t help the giant smile that cracked on his lips when he saw Jaemin and the rest of his best friends file in, confusion on their brows.

 

“Care to explain why you’re shouting like a fucking rooster at two a.m.?” Jaemin’s sounds vexed, he’s always liked his beauty sleep. Donghyuck would normally retort something back, but he’s too happy right now to be bothered.

 

“Ok so,” He begins, unclasping his hands as he looks at all three of them. “I was doing my homework and I checked my school email and found that my bio professor posted the grades two hours ago. So I go and check and—“ Donghyuck sucks in a deep breath, “I made a fucking 96, bitches!”

 

“Hyuck!” Jaemin hollers then, annoyance and sleep long gone. He rushes over and tackles Donghyuck down for a hug, they fall on the couch with Jaemin practically on the latter’s lap. “See, what did I say?” He’s beaming, Donghyuck wants to lean in and kiss him when Jaemin looks at him like that.

 

The words get caught in Donghyuck’s throat, he can’t look away from Jaemin’s blinding smile. Perhaps he needs sleep, he’s being delirious and he can’t figure out why. He’s suddenly aware of how Jaemin is very close, a leg thrown on his lap in an awkward position as the latter hugs his waist. And then Jaemin does it for him, he leans in and plants a sweet kiss on Donghyuck’s lips, turning his face to the side slightly and slipping his tongue past Donghyuck’s for a eager taste. Jaemin is such a good kisser, Donghyuck almost gets distracted for a split second.

 

Donghyuck is aware of how this may look to Renjun and Jeno, he’s suddenly becomes nervous of their opinions. They’re all best friends, surely Renjun and Jeno find it weird too how intimate he and Jaemin have gotten the past month. For once, Donghyuck feels insecure in Jaemin’s arms, panic rising quickly as he roughly pushes his best friend away a bit too roughly. They break away fast, and with Jaemin not there, Donghyuck feels cold.

 

“Um…”  Jeno breathes out, sleep still heavy on his eyes but Renjun shakes his head and shoots Jeno a glare, as if daring him to comment on them.

 

Jaemin falls off the couch, he grunts and darts a glare at Donghyuck. “What the fuck, asshole?” He snaps in pain, standing up and rubbing his butt.

 

Donghyuck avoids Jaemin’s eyes, “Anyway, congrats hyuck!” Renjun finally pipes in with a smile, he’s being nice for once and Donghyuck knows it’s because of the panic he showed them just now.

 

He sucks in a sharp breath and feels a headache come on, “We should celebrate!” Jeno taps his chin in thought. “Is there anything you want to do?” He smiles his pretty eye smile, it doesn’t make him feel anything like Jaemin’s does.

 

Before he can get the words out, Jaemin makes a noise. “We could go see that new movie you wanted to watch,” Donghyuck turns his eyes to him, “The comedy one you kept bringing up last time, let’s go tomorrow night.” Jaemin looks at everyone’s eyes for approval of the plans, Donghyuck feel that familiar fuzz in his chest he gets anytime Jaemin takes notes on him.

 

Renjun hums, “Ok, let’s do it.” He smiles softly at Donghyuck and goes over to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Go to bed already idiot, you’re going to be too sleepy tomorrow.” He yawns and starts backtracking shortly after.

 

Jeno is already halfway out of the living room when he calls out, “Goodnight!” Donghyuck can hear him call out from their shared room.

 

Renjun gives Jaemin and Donghyuck a look for a moment before shrugging and walking into his and Jaemin’s shared room. “Then there were two…” Donghyuck replies awkwardly, Jaemin doesn’t notice how tense he sounds.

 

The latter takes confident strides over to Donghyuck then, bending down and kissing him straight on the lips. It’s short and sweet, yet it takes Donghyuck’s breath away. “I’m proud of you,” Jaemin says through a smile the moment he pulls away.

 

Donghyuck chuckles dryly, moving back into the couch when Jaemin tries to go for another kiss. “Thanks _bro_ ,” He sends him a stiff smile that Jaemin furrows at. “I’m sleepy…” Donghyuck decides to say, forcing out a fake yawn and standing up quickly, shutting his laptop and tucking it close to his chest.

 

Jaemin’s smile at Donghyuck can clearly indicate that he’s confused by the way Donghyuck is suddenly acting towards him. “Let’s go to bed then,” He laughs lightly, heading out of the living room.

 

Donghyuck watches him turn towards his and Jeno’s shared room, he stays rooted in his spot. When Jaemin comes back after a minute of Donghyuck not following him, he shoots a raised brow and squinted eyes at Donghyuck. “What’s up, hyuck?” He calls then, softly.

 

Donghyuck bites his lip, “I just… I wanna sleep alone—“ He can see the way Jaemin’s facial expression change, he clears his throat. “You just hog up all the covers and it gets cold at night, don’t take it personal, Na but—“ He forces out a chuckle, Jaemin doesn’t buy it.

 

“Alright?” Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, a scoff slipping his lips at the sudden change in Donghyuck. “Don’t lie to me, Donghyuck, you know how much I hate that.” Is the only thing he utters before turning away and heading towards his room and Renjun’s.

 

Donghyuck watches him go, still biting his lips. He brings a hand up and roughly scratches at his head as thinks about how Jaemin used his whole name instead of a pet name or ‘hyuck’. He sighs, rolling his eyes before going to shut off the lamp in the corner of the living room.

 

When he slips into his bed, he concludes he misses Jaemin’s back hugs and sweet kisses. He buries himself further into his sheets—he’s doesn’t know what to do with all the feelings he gets when he thinks about Jaemin. Not being in control of his emotions is the scariest feeling to him.

 

* * *

 

They do go the movies the very next day around six p.m., Jaemin pays for Donghyuck’s ticket while Jeno whines that he should buy for everyone. “It’s to celebrate for Hyuck,” Jaemin replies, eyes zoned on Donghyuck instead of the way Jeno complains or the knowing look Renjun shoots them.

 

He almost buys Donghyuck’s snacks too, but the latter has to pop out his card and literally shove Jaemin away from the concession stand. Jaemin hits his elbow against the counter and Donghyuck instantly flies in his direction, rubbing his elbow and apologizing. Jaemin smirks and brings a teasing hand up to sweep the hair from Donghyuck’s eyes, Jeno groans at them to get them to stop because the worker at the concession stand is rolling their eyes, waiting for Donghyuck’s card.

 

“Dude,” Renjun swings an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder as they walk over to the side to put straws on the drinks while Jeno and Jaemin wait for the popcorn. “I’ve been meaning to ask—“ Donghyuck knows where this is going and he’s feels himself get anxious once again. “—what’s up with you and Jaemin?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs Renjun’s arm from his shoulder, blinking back any indication of his nerves. He sets the drinks down on the counter and grabs the straws, “What do you mean?” He tries his best to keep his voice innocent and nonchalant.

 

Renjun doesn’t buy any of that, he only purses his lips. “You know what I mean, dumbass.” He fires back, shaking his head when Donghyuck shrugs in fake confusion. “You don’t think I can’t hear Jaemin sneak out of the room at three a.m. to go sleep with you? Also, yesterday when he kissed you...” Renjun gives him a point look.

 

Donghyuck shoves the straw in the drink a bit too harshly in surprise, “Yeah, that was weird of him, I don’t know—“

 

“I’m not dense like Jeno, I can see you guys flirting all the time too.” Renjun narrows his eyes at Donghyuck then, “Also, I caught you guys kissing and cuddling on his bed last time when you thought I was asleep. You two aren’t slick, I’m surprised Jeno hasn’t picked up on you guys, but then again it’s _Jeno_.” Renjun takes a drink from the cupholder, taking a sip.

 

Donghyuck bites his lip again in worry, Renjun sees the distress on his face. “Jaemin and I are only joking around…” Saying that out loud sort of stings, Donghyuck doesn’t like the feeling of the truth on his tongue.

 

Renjun blinks at him, setting the drink back down in the cupholder and tilting his head to the side. “Joking around?” He echos to himself before darting serious eyes at his best friend. “Do _you_ just consider it just joking around?”

 

Donghyuck’s not sure what he means when he punctuates the word you. He decides not to answer the question directly, “You know how Jaemin is…” He lets out a dry laugh, smiling the best he can. “We’re just messing around.”

 

“Are you sure?” He gets a nod in response and Renjun scoffs a bit too harshly. “ _Fuck_ , Donghyuck, then you have to tell Jaemin that.” Renjun suddenly gets in one of his moods where he isn’t happy with the situation. His tone sounds the same way it did that one time Jaemin and Donghyuck fought, the time he made Donghyuck apologize if he didn’t want to get beat up.

 

“Jaemin knows,” Donghyuck states like it’s the obvious, Renjun grits his teeth.

 

“No, I need you to tell him straight to his face that you don’t think of him like that.” He snaps and suddenly Donghyuck feels small under Renjun’s intense eyes. He’s not sure why Renjun is suddenly so annoyed with him, “Don’t make yourself into an ass, hyuck.”

 

“Renjun, what the fuck do you mean?” Donghyuck is getting defensive at this point. “Jaemin is always like this, it’s just—“

 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Listen Donghyuck, don’t string people along, it’s not fun.” He replies in a curt tone, “Just be straight up with him please.” It hits him then that Renjun might know something Donghyuck doesn’t.

 

Before he can reply, Jaemin and Jeno come up to them with two bags of popcorn. Jeno smiles at them, but Jaemin instantly notices the sudden change in Donghyuck’s mood. “What’s wrong?” He stands between Donghyuck and Renjun, facing Donghyuck’s direction with furrowed brows. “What’s wrong, _baby_?” He repeats softly between them.

 

When Donghyuck looks up at Jaemin, he doesn’t find that teasing smile he always has when he calls Donghyuck a pet name. The look in his eyes is worried and sincere, Donghyuck swallows the heavy lump in his throat when realization strikes him. What he once thought was a game to Jaemin, he suddenly finds that Donghyuck was the only actually ever playing. Jaemin looks anxious, confused and concerned when he

searches Donghyuck’s face to find the source of his disturbance. Donghyuck wonders when it started for Jaemin or if it’s always been there.

 

 _When did this develop?_ He ponders to himself.

 

“Nothing,” Donghyuck brings himself to smile, Jaemin doesn’t look convinced at all, but Donghyuck checks his phone for the time to find an excuse.

 

He doesn’t need to because Jeno gasps when he peeks at the time on Donghyuck’s phone. “The movie started five minutes ago, hurry up let’s go!” He kicks at Jaemin’s calf lightly, signaling him to go.

 

Jaemin looks reluctant to move but Donghyuck turns and follows after Jeno, so Donghyuck knows Jaemin follows after him. He remains close, sending worried looks at Donghyuck as they walk into the movie theater until it’s dark and Donghyuck can’t see him anymore. When they sit, Jaemin takes the spot next to Donghyuck and Jeno takes the one on his other side. Renjun purposely knocks on Donghyuck’s shoe lightly when he passes by to take a seat, Donghyuck knows exactly what that means.

 

Jaemin leans in close, his lips on the shell of Donghyuck’s ear. “Are you really ok?” He questions once more when the movies starts.

 

All Donghyuck can feel is Jaemin’s lips on his ear. “I’m fine,” He flinches at his own lie, his heart beat knocking against his chest as he scoots away from Jaemin’s lips.

 

The latter furrows his brows at that, he opens his mouth but then closes it. Jaemin sits back onto his seat in thought, turning to look at the big screen while Donghyuck sighs. Somewhere along the movie, Jaemin tries to find his hand, knotting their fingers once he’s found them. They’ve never held hands like this, Donghyuck thinks it’s too close for people who have the label as best friends over their heads. He doesn’t want to lose that label, he wants to be best friends with Jaemin forever.

 

He closes his eyes, no longer enjoying the movie before releasing a tired sigh. He slowly removes his hand from Jaemin’s hold, bring it back to his lap and abandoning it there. Jaemin turns to him then, eyes alarmed and wonder on his features. Donghyuck wants to kiss him, but he forces that down his throat and clenches his jaw, focusing on the movie the best he can. Jaemin doesn’t try to hold his hand again for the rest of the movie, and it’s evident that he’s hurt. Donghyuck tries not to give in and grab his hand, it’s easier this way.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck steps out of his room, walking past the living room only to retract his steps when he finds Mark and Renjun making out on the couch. “The fuck, since when did you get here?” His tone is shocked, Mark rips from Renjun’s lips then, a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Oh hey hyuck,” He coughs lightly, Renjun snickers at his distress. “We didn’t think anyone was here…” Mark turns accusing eyes to Renjun, who shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Just woke up,” He supplies and his best friend nods his head. “When did this happen? Last time I knew, you wanted to punch Mark’s dick.” Donghyuck smirks when he sees Renjun flustered for once in his life.

 

“Two weeks ago,” Renjun confesses then and Donghyuck narrows his eyes at him for not telling them. “I mean we just started dating two days ago, but you’re the first to know?” Renjun cutely chokes up and Donghyuck laughs at him.

 

“Thanks, I feel so honored.” He continues to tease them through his cackles.

 

Mark flushes a bit “Ass,” Renjun snaps playfully at him.

 

Donghyuck calms down from his laughter, turning his eyes to Mark then. “If you play him again like the first time, Jeno, Jaemin and I will snap your dick in half.” He warns, pointing an accusing finger at Mark. “I don’t care how long I’ve known you, Lee, don’t take advantage of Renjun.”

 

Mark sputters, but nods anyway. “Sir yes sir.” He mocks a soldier, saluting Donghyuck from the couch and the latter chuckles at that.

 

“Where are you off to?” Renjun asks, squinting at his outfit and flashing his eyes to the time. “Jeno and Jaemin will be back soon with the pizza.”

 

Donghyuck clears his throat and scratches his head, trying to find a way to word the next few sentences in his head. It’s been a week since the movies, he and Jaemin have been distant and awkward to the point that even Jeno asked what was up. Jaemin doesn’t get it, Donghyuck can see his confusion everytime he tries to get close only to find Donghyuck create a bigger gap between them. After his fifth rejection, Jaemin stopped trying to seek Donghyuck’s lips or touch. He thinks Jaemin finally understands that Donghyuck wants to stay only best friends, but then Jaemin is quick to cling to him like the loyal leo he is anytime Donghyuck so little as smiles at him.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t give him a straight answer, he’s not sure why he’s so hesitant to. He’s usually very forward, but he’s selfish and he doesn’t want Jaemin to ever stop looking at him like the way he does now. Donghyuck can’t function half the time with so many thoughts in his head, Jaemin is every single one of them.

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck looks down at his clothes, “Yukhei invited me out to eat.”

 

Upon the name of the taller boy, Renjun attitude completely changes and he focuses a glare at Donghyuck. “No,” He hisses and Mark makes a noise at Renjun’s obvious disapproval of Yukhei. “Donghyuck, do you want to voluntarily hurt Jaemin or?” He bites with a clenched jaw.

 

“What? No.” Donghyuck shakes his head, shooting a glare back at Renjun for trying to dictate his decisions. “God, I’m just getting food with him Renjun, you act like I’m going to sleep with him or something.” He rolls his eyes, annoyance prickling at him.

 

Renjun purses his lips and stands up from the couch, “Yeah well, I can’t be so sure. It’s evident you don’t care about Jaemin or Yukhei’s feelings.” He crosses his arms over his chest, putting that barrier between them.

 

Mark makes another noise at that, “Injunnie, babe, let’s not...” Donghyuck watches the way Mark takes Renjun’s face in his hold to get the latter to calm down, Donghyuck scoffs at them.

 

“You know Renjun for something that isn’t your fucking business, you really like to prod like it’s your business.” Donghyuck snaps back, hurt that Renjun had even said what he said.

 

“Jaemin is also my best friend, Donghyuck.” Renjun deadpans.

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Congrats?” He replies in a mock question that knows pisses Renjun off, he can see it on the latter’s face.

 

“Stop being selfish Donghyuck,” Renjun shoots slit eyes at him, pushing Mark away slightly so he can catch a glimpse of his best friend. “You are aware that Jaemin is in love with you right?” Donghyuck’s eyes widen at that, Renjun shakes his head. “Why the fuck haven’t you let him down yet if you don’t like him back like you’ve claimed?”

 

That’s a question Donghyuck never wanted to be asked, yet here he is. He knows staying silent would give Renjun the upper hand, but even if he did answer that directly, he wasn’t sure what he would say. “Why do you fucking care, Renjun?” He sputters out instead because his mind has gone blank and he hates losing.

 

Renjun’s nostrils flare, “You’re such a fucking headass, if you like him then just tell him or if you don’t then still tell him. There’s no need for you to—“

 

“Sweethearts, we’re home!” Jeno bursts through the door then with Jaemin on his tail. He smiles that pretty eye smile when he sees all of them, “Oh, hyuck you’re awake!”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes when Renjun makes an comment under his breath. “Yeah, I was just leaving.” He mutters, pushing past Jeno but he can’t get far because Jaemin catches his wrist.

 

Donghyuck turns back just in time to see Jaemin smiles a bit hesitantly. “Can we talk?” His tone is cautious and careful, it sounds like he’s scared to get rejected. Donghyuck doesn’t blame him for the way he sounds, Donghyuck has been rejecting him these days.

 

He wants to reply no, but Renjun’s words ring in his head too loudly for him to ignore. He nods his head and Jaemin sighs, holding onto his wrist and dragging him towards his and Renjun’s room. Donghyuck lets himself be taken into the room, standing there awkwardly when Jaemin shuts the door behind them. Donghyuck feels a lump form in his throat, worry and anxiety creeping up on him when Jaemin shoots hurts eyes at him, exposing all his feelings like he always does.

 

“What’s up with you?” Jaemin asks carefully, taking a step closer and Donghyuck can’t bring himself to take a step back. Jaemin reaches him, his hands threading through Donghyuck’s hair, a smile forming on his lips when the latter doesn’t step away. “What’s up with _us_?” Jaemin’s tone is soft—troubled and yet so soft.

 

“Us?” Donghyuck repeats more to himself, finally realizing just how much he truly leads Jaemin on. He finds Jaemin’s wrist and slowly pulls the hand that was on in his hair, away. “There isn’t an us, Jaemin…” He’s says softly and carefully.

 

Jaemin is silent for a moment before he furrows his eyes, “How can you say that?” He sounds so incredibly hurt, it pains Donghyuck to witness it up close and raw like this. “Did you just… do you really not feel anything for me?” Fear strikes his eyes like lightning, Donghyuck has to look away.

 

“Jaemin, I just don’t... “ He can’t finish his sentence, the words dying in his throat because to say he doesn’t have feeling for Jaemin would be complete bullshit.

 

Jaemin takes it the other way however, he takes it as Donghyuck not feeling anything for him at all. “So what? Do you really like Yukhei?” Jaemin squares his shoulders, “If you liked him so much then why did you string me along?” He snaps, his feelings clouding his judgement quickly.

 

Donghyuck hates how this conversation sounds exactly the way Renjun had described it would, “No I don’t like him, I just…” He’s not sure what to say, he can’t hurt Jaemin more than he already has. “Can we just forget this all?” Donghyuck asks nervously, “Go back to things before all this? Just us being best friends.”

 

Jaemin looks at him in a scandalous manner before shaking his head, “Fuck, was I really fucking nothing to you?” He looks harsh, nothing like the Jaemin Donghyuck knows. “We _can’t_ go back Donghyuck, I’m _in love_ with you, asshole.” Jaemin sounds so betrayed.

 

“I love you too, Jaemin, but I value our friendship way more—“ Donghyuck starts in a hurry but Jaemin won’t let him finish, emotions running high within them both.

 

Jaemin scoffs in his face, “Don’t try to be nice now, that doesn’t make it any less painful.” He pushes Donghyuck’s hands away when the latter tries to grab at his face. “I wish you would have just told me instead of letting me kiss you and shit.” Jaemin tries to force out a laugh that only makes him wince at himself in return.

 

“I’m sorry…” Donghyuck lets a grimace form on his face, this isn’t the road he wanted to go down.

 

Jaemin still tries his best to smile at him, “It’s not your fault.” He takes the blame for it all, Donghyuck can’t let him do that. “There’s pizza, come and eat.” He swallows down his pain, turning to walk out of the room.

 

“I was on my way out,” Donghyuck replies lowly, Jaemin turns back to look at him in that moment.

 

Jeno knocks on the door, opening it and popping his head. He clears his throat and holds Donghyuck’s phone in his hands, “You’re phone kept ringing in your room, Yukhei asked if he should pick you up?” It’s evident then that Yukhei is on the phone, Donghyuck instantly darts his eyes to Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck wants to curse Jeno for being such a dumbass, but it’s not really the latter’s fault. It’s completely Donghyuck’s fault, the way Jaemin looks at him with hurt evident in his eyes. Donghyuck is quick to show that it isn’t exactly what Jaemin might think, but the boy has already decided that Donghyuck is the villain for stringing him along.

 

“Jaemin, it’s not what you think—“ He starts off in a rush, walking closer and trying to grab the boy’s hand.

 

Jaemin pulls it away quickly like he’s been burned, “Whatever,” His lips form a straight line, his eyes look exhausted. “It’s not like there was an us to being with,” Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, bringing Donghyuck’s words back to haunt him.

 

Donghyuck can’t even speak when Jaemin rushes out the room then, shoving Jeno back in order to escape the suffocating room. Jeno whines at him, but then Donghyuck hears Renjun shout Jaemin’s name before the sound of the door slamming fills their dorm room. It only takes a matter of seconds before Renjun marches into the room, shoving Jeno once again to get inside.

 

“What did you do, hyuck!” He doesn’t look pleased at all, he looks frustrated at this point. “Jaemin just left—“

 

Mark is there to grab Renjun’s hand, bringing him back down. “Relax, they’re adults, Renjun.” He smiles softly at Donghyuck before forcefully turning Renjun away. “Fix this, hyuck.” He shoots narrowed eyes at him, lightly guiding a fuming Renjun out the room.

 

Jeno hangs up the call with Yukhei and hands Donghyuck his phone back with a comforting look, bringing a hand to pat his back. “Hyuck, don’t be scared…” He sighs out, “I know you like him too… I know you’re probably worried about the consequences if things don’t work out, but you can’t be the judge of that until you try.”

 

Donghyuck sucks in a harsh breath, “I don’t want to lose Jaemin.” He feels weak, he hates this feeling and Jeno knows it.

 

He smiles softly, “I don’t think you ever will,” He laughs lightly, patting his back a bit too roughly in order to lighten him up. “Let’s eat some pizza and wait for when Jaemin comes back, until then think about everything.”

 

* * *

 

Mark leaves some time around twelve a.m. and Renjun apologizes to Donghyuck after he’s gone, explaining how he was just worried about Jaemin’s feelings and how Donghyuck kept denying his own. Donghyuck sighed and apologized back to him too because he knew Renjun only wants to the best for them all and Donghyuck was clearly being an ass. Jeno makes them hug it out in the living room couch, smiling fondly at the pair when they pull away before jumping to hug them too. Donghyuck loves them, but he still feels empty because Jaemin isn't back to join them for a hug. They feel it too, the gap that Jaemin needs to fill, but they don’t comment on it which Donghyuck is thankful for.

 

Renjun retires to his room sometime around one and Jeno follows. They whisper something to each other and when Donghyuck turns to look at them, Jeno says he’s going to sleep on Jaemin’s bed so that Donghyuck and Jaemin can have privacy when he gets back to talk things out. He knows it was Renjun’s idea, but Donghyuck still smiles thankfully at the both of them. They nod their heads and wish him good luck, slipping into the room and leaving the door slightly open just in case things get out of hand.

 

Donghyuck curls on the couch, sleep pinching at him to rest. He leans his head on the armrest and waits patiently with his eyes closed for Jaemin to come back home.

  
  


 

He’s falling in and out of sleep when he hears the dorm door squeak open around three a.m. causing him to stir up. He blinks back his sleep, his heart instantly hammering in his chest when Jaemin’s figure comes into view in the living room entrance. He quietly remains curled on the couch as he watches the way Jaemin blindly drop his car keys and phone on the recliner near the entrance, slipping off his shoes with a huff.

 

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck says softly and carefully, Jaemin jumps at that, turning to reach for the light of the living room and flickering it on. Donghyuck squints at the light, trying to get his eyes to adjust. “Fuck, that’s bright.”

 

“Why aren’t you in bed yet?” Jaemin questions, scratching his head awkwardly.

 

Donghyuck pats the seat on the couch next to him, “Waiting for you…” He replied sweetly, sending the boy a beautiful smile that Jaemin evident ignores. “Where did you go?”

 

“I went to Jungwoo’s apartment for a bit,” Donghyuck furrows his brows at him and Jaemin shakes his head at the question lingering on his tongue. “No, I didn’t drink.”

 

Donghyuck flushes at how well Jaemin reads him, “I wanna talk.”

 

“I don’t,” Jaemin replies and he’s not trying to sound rude, he just simply doesn’t want to get more hurt than he already has. Donghyuck still flinches at the reply.

“I didn’t explain myself earlier,” Donghyuck points out, Jaemin looks down at his feet. “Jaemin… I love you, you know that right?” He starts, looking at his facial expression for any answers.

 

Jaemin closes his eyes, breathing in every word and exhaling them. “I know you do,” He shrugs his shoulders, opening his eyes to catch Donghyuck’s. “I know it’s different from the way I feel about you.”

 

“No, it’s the same.” Donghyuck replies confidently, sending Jaemin a gentle smile. “I’m in love with you too… I’m just scared.”

 

Jaemin pauses for a few short seconds before taking careful steps towards Donghyuck on the couch. He doesn’t sit down, but Donghyuck still scoots over and gives him a spot to sit when he decides to. “Scared of what, hyuck?” He breathes out quietly.

 

“You guys are my best friends,” He replies honestly, it’s no secret that they hold each other to the title. Jaemin nods to let Donghyuck know he’s following along, “I’m just afraid that this could potentially hurt our friendship, I don’t want to lose any of you just because we decided to reckless.” He’s worried and he loves them so much, Jaemin understands him.

 

“Is that what you were scared of?” Jaemin asks, still standing as he looks down at the boy.

 

Donghyuck nods his head, “You guys mean so much to me, I didn’t want you and I to date and cause the downfall of our friendship.” He’s honest when he looks up at Jaemin with big and worried eyes, “I don’t think I can ever let you go, Jaemin.”

 

It’s always them four, Donghyuck doesn’t want that to ever change. Now that Renjun is dating Mark, he’s worried about how that will come to play into their friendship. They’re his best friends, and although Donghyuck doesn’t show it much, they mean the world to him. It’s a rule somewhere, not to fall in love with your best friend so things don’t get complicated. That rule is long gone now, broken and buried somewhere the moment he and Jaemin kissed. Donghyuck loves him, he just needs Jaemin’s reassurance that things will never change, no matter what happens.

 

“I couldn’t do that either, _baby_.” Jaemin sits down on the couch next to Donghyuck and lightly caresses his cheek, running his thumb fondly along his jaw. “You couldn’t just tell me this at the beginning?” His tone is playful, Donghyuck snickers at the question.

 

“You know me,” Donghyuck replies back with a shrug. “A Gemini…” He huffs lightly with a weak smile.

 

Jaemin hums, “I do know you,” He leans in slowly and presses a gentle chaste kiss to Donghyuck’s lips. It doesn’t last long, Jaemin pulls away before he loses himself. “Nothing will change, hyuck, I’m still going to be your best friend whether we’re together or not.”

 

The words are comforting, Donghyuck finally lets himself smile. “Then can we do this?” He brushes their noses against each other in a teasing manner, “Can we give us a try?” His words fan against Jaemin’s lips, the latter smirks at that.

 

“Only if you want to, baby.” Jaemin replies sickeningly sweet, nosing along Donghyuck’s jaw and pressing a sweet kiss behind his ear. “Your call, honey.”

 

Donghyuck hums when he feels the gentle kisses peper across the side of his neck, “Give me a real kiss first, Na.” He tone is teasing and he wiggles his brows which causes Jaemin to chuckle at softly.

 

“Come here,” Jaemin grabs Donghyuck’s shirt, twisting it in his hold and colliding their lips.

 

The kiss is different, it’s harder and deeper in comparison to the one before. Donghyuck parts his lips and Jaemin takes everything he can from him, sucking lightly on his tongue. He twist his head slightly to the side, finding his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair and swallowing him whole until Donghyuck is the only thing he tastes on his lips. Jaemin grunts against his mouth when Donghyuck nips at his bottom lip, pressing harder until they fall back on the couch with Jaemin on top.

 

Donghyuck looks up at him, a smile on his lips when Jaemin stares down at him for too long. “Can I help you?” He cocks a brow up, Jaemin leans down and brushes their noses against one another.

 

“Nothing, I just love you.” He replies in a confident tone and Donghyuck flushes when Jaemin pulls away, staring at him again, “Your moles are so pretty up close.”

 

“Are you going to this fucking cheesy because if you are, I withdraw my love.” Donghyuck jokes around, reaching up a hand to fondly rub at Jaemin’s nape.

 

Jaemin snorts at that comment, leaning down to actually kiss Donghyuck’s lip before falling down on top of the boy with his whole weight while Donghyuck grumbles under him. “You can’t do that,” Jaemin pouts cutely, pressing his forehead to Donghyuck’s neck and sighing contentedly.

 

Donghyuck smiles, he loses his fingers in Jaemin’s soft hair. “I wouldn’t do it,” He promises, pressing a sweet kiss to Jaemin’s hair as the latter hums before knotting their fingers together, a smile pressing harder into Donghyuck’s neck followed by a kiss.

 

* * *

 

When Donghyuck wakes up the next morning, Jaemin is pressing sweet kisses to his neck, a hand wrapped around his waist. “Morning, baby…” His gruff tone whispers into his ear and Donghyuck bites his lip, turning his neck slightly to catch the beautiful sight of Jaemin in the morning.

 

His boyfriend sends him a cheeky smile, “Morning…” Donghyuck whispers back before Jaemin dips down to kiss his lips. “ _Baby_ …” He adds on a bit later and Jaemin smirks against his lips.

 

Before they can get lost in each other again, there’s a knock on the door. “It’s me, Jeno!” The voice shouts from the outside the door. “If you’re naked please cover yourself, I don’t feel like seeing hell so early in the morning!” He chirps loudly, banging on the door once more in case Donghyuck and Jaemin didn’t hear him.

 

Renjun grunts loudly from his own room, “Shut up, Jeno, I’m trying to sleep!” He yells back.

 

“Sorry!” Jeno shouts back before slowly turning the knob of the door. When he walks in, he finds Jaemin and Donghyuck cuddling under the covers while Jaemin openly tries to suck and bite Donghyuck’s neck. “Ew, Jaemin can you fucking wait until I leave the room before you start trying to make out, some of us are still on an empty stomach!” Jeno shouts dramatically, going over to drawer to grab his clothes.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeno!” Renjun growls in a shout once again, muffled through the walls but still being heard clearly.

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck snicker at Jeno getting scolded by Renjun so early in the morning. “It’s what you get, dipshit.” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out at the boy.

 

“Hahaha,” Jeno replies dryly, sticking the middle finger at both of them before going back to searching through his drawer for something to wear.

 

Jaemin whispers something in Donghyuck’s ear that makes him chuckle, Jeno furrows his brows at them. They’re in their own little world, so Jeno smirks and gets an idea. He finishes finding all his clothes and stares them down, searching for any clues on the floor before Donghyuck and Jaemin finally ask him what he wants.

 

Jeno thinks for a while, opening his mouth and then closing it, so Donghyuck shoots him a sharp look. “Spit it out, Lee.” Donghyuck pursed his lips and braces himself for something incredibly dumb to come out of the latter’s mouth.

 

Jeno taps his finger on his chin before he sends them a pair of mischievous eyes. “So did you guys like sleep together or—“

 

“Get out, Jeno.” Jaemin huffs back a laugh at the question, shaking his head as both he and Donghyuck flush because they hadn’t expect that.

 

Jeno smirks at them, “Ok, but like did you guys have se—“

 

Renjun bursts in then, annoyance on his face as he roughly grabs Jeno’s ear. “Leave them alone, hetero.” He pulls Jeno along while the boy whines in pain, shooting Donghyuck and Jaemin a wink when he shuts the door.

 

Donghyuck’s cheeks are red, Jaemin thinks they’re pretty like this. “I hate them both,” He grumbles in embarrassment, Jaemin smiles and kisses his jaw sweetly.

 

“You love us,” He replies smugly.

 

Donghyuck hums at that, “Only you.” Jaemin pauses at the sweet words, Donghyuck can’t help the cringe he releases. “Yeah all this sweet talking isn’t for me.” Donghyuck replies, face scrunched up like he’s eaten something sour.

 

Jaemin snickers and knocks their noses together once again, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle that part, _sunshine_.” He leans in and kisses Donghyuck’s again softly while Donghyuck giggles against his lips because of the pet name that makes his heart flutter.

 

* * *

 

“No,” Donghyuck stubbornly shakes his head, rolling his eyes when Jaemin shoots him a look. “No, Jaemin, I said no.” He releases the boy’s hand to crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Jaemin laughs at Donghyuck and places a hand on the boy’s knee. “Come on, Renjun and Mark are going to do it for their one hundred days anniversary, we should too, hyuck.” Jaemin smiles when Donghyuck shakes his head rapidly, the latter finds it cute to tease Donghyuck.

 

“So if Mark and Renjun want to die, you want _us_ to die too?” Donghyuck replies dramatically, ignoring the way Jaemin tries to hold back a laugh. “I’m _serious_ Jaemin!” He lightly flicks his boyfriend’s forehead when the latter won’t take him serious.

 

“Mark and I are very much alive,” Renjun emphasizes from across the table, hands locked with Mark’s. “Besides, the man said it’s really safe. It’s rare that anyone gets hurts.”

 

“It’s rare,” Donghyuck repeats back, shaking his head. “So, you’re implying that people have died.”

 

“I mean, the chances are slim?” Mark questions back, he looks just as scared as Donghyuck did when Renjun had pitched the stupid idea to Jaemin just two minutes ago.

 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes at Renjun for encouraging Jaemin and Mark, “I don’t want to die, it’s not my fault Renjun has dumb ideas and Mark, being a headass fool, agrees to them.” Jeno snickers at that and Mark yells a small _hey!_

 

“ _Baby_ , I’ll hold your hand through it.” Jaemin tries to flash his charming smile that always gets Donghyuck to cave. Except this isn’t just anything Donghyuck will let go, his boyfriend’s smile be damned. It’s going to take more than pearly whites an amazing pair of lips to get Donghyuck to change his mind.

 

“You’re asking me to bungee jump off a cliff, idiot.” Donghyuck purses his lips and Jaemin nods his head excitedly. “I’m going to break up with you, spend your hundred days jumping by yourself, dummy.”

 

Jaemin snickers at that, knowing very well that Donghyuck wasn’t going to break up with him any time soon even if he likes to say he will every week. “No you won’t,” He replies smugly and Donghyuck raises a brow at him, so Jaemin leans in and kisses his lips sweetly.

 

Donghyuck chases his lips when Jaemin pulls away, and the latter shoots him a look to state that he proved his point. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at that, he’s just a sucker for Jaemin’s kisses, sue him. Jaemin is a great kisser and he’s got an amazing smile, Donghyuck feels outnumbered.

 

“Jeno is coming too!” Renjun says and Jeno chokes on his food.

 

“When did I say that?” Jeno shrieks at him, shaking his head quickly, “Fuck no, I don’t do well with heights—“

 

“Jeno is coming,” Renjun repeats, ignoring Jeno’s complaints. “I already booked the appointment for five people this Saturday.” Renjun smiles at himself, feeling greatly accomplished.

 

Donghyuck snaps a glare in Mark’s direction, “Can you not eat out Renjun’s ass for once and put a stop to his crazy ideas?”

 

Mark shrugs his shoulders, letting go of Renjun’s hand and swinging his arm over the boy’s shoulder before planting a sweet kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “What can I say? I love him.”

 

“You have no spine, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck snaps back at him while Mark rolls his eyes playfully at the insult.

 

“Spineless, dummy.” Jeno takes a jab at Mark too, he’s never like this, but his life is on the line so fuck morals.

 

Jaemin grabs Donghyuck’s neck, pulling him close. “We can bungee jump together, I’ll be holding you tight, baby.” Donghyuck grumbles and Jaemin lightly brushes their noses together, “Can we please? It’ll be fun and safe, I swear.” He whispers breathlessly between them.

 

Donghyuck pauses for a moment to admire Jaemin’s pretty lips, he bites his own bottom lip subconsciously. “When are we doing this again?” He replies breathlessly between them, pressing their foreheads together because he really wants to kiss Jaemin again.

 

Jeno slams his fork down, “Donghyuck!” He shouts in the middle of the dining hall, “What the fuck, bro?”

 

“Shut up Jeno Lee, you don’t understand!” Donghyuck fires back when he pulls away from Jaemin, before returning back to his intimate spot with his boyfriend’s lips close to his.

 

Jeno purses his lips at both Donghyuck and Mark, “Spineless lovesick, dummies.” He stabs at his broccoli as Renjun smirks at him because he’s clearly won and all five of them are most likely going to be bungee jumping this weekend. “Wait, why do _I_ have to go if you guys are celebrating _your_ one hundred days?” He looks at the two couples.

 

Renjun pouts then, which is so unlike his character. “You’re our best friend, we can’t do something important like this without you.” He’s being sweet and Jeno sucks in a deep breath. “Either we all do it together or we don’t do it at all!” Renjun slams his free hand on the table and Mark giggles at how cute his boyfriend is.

 

“Dammit, right in my fucking uwus!” Jeno replies, clenching his heart dramatically before sighing, “Fine, I guess—can you guys stop making out, I’m eating!” He finally grumbles out to Jaemin and Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck hums contently when Jaemin pulls away, a proud smirk on his lips for getting Donghyuck to give in so easily with just his kisses. “Alright, Saturday it is.” Jaemin announces, placing a sweet kiss under Donghyuck’s jawline in thanks.

 

Donghyuck knots his fingers with Jaemin, “If I die, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Jaemin wants to reply and say that it’s not possible, but he instead he snickers and nods his head. “I’ll hold you tight, I promise.” He leans in and kisses him once more, “I love you.”

 

Donghyuck pushes at his chest lightly, a flush forming on his cheeks. “I love you too, dumbass.” He grabs Jaemin’s collar and brings him close, “Now kiss me again before I change my mind.”

 

Jaemin licks his lips with a devilish look in his eyes. “Your wish is my command, baby.” He sends the boy flirtatious eyes before taking that leap and devouring Donghyuck’s lips once again.

 

Jeno, Mark and Renjun grumble at them, standing up and grabbing their food plates to leave. “Don’t forget to breath, idiots.” Renjun calls out to them, a snort slipping his lips when Donghyuck blindly sticks the middle finger at him while he kisses Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck pulls away and affectionately pushes the hair by Jaemin’s eyes away. “You suck,” He says, voice really holding no bite but more of a whine because of just how whipped he has become.

 

“I know,” Jaemin snorts at him, leaning in to brush their noses together. He smiles that wide smile that makes Donghyuck fall in love, “Just kiss me again, baby.” He whispers between them, eyes lingering to look down at the latter’s lips.

 

Donghyuck smiles back at his boyfriend, he doesn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this title was inspired by the nbhd's song compass bc it's cute and that's na jaemin @ hyuck hjsdwdhj this idea really just came from the fact that I was talking and went "hyuck would be a panic gay with jaemin" and hence this mess (I really love these two the most omfff) TT  
> thank you for reading, I appreciate you babies!
> 
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lustsick) ♡ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Iustsick)


End file.
